イタズラなキッド (Naughty Kid)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Chap 4 END/Kisah perjuangan seorang Jung Yunho untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Kim Jaejoong-namja pujaannya. Namun setiap aksinya selalu digagalkan oleh dongsaeng nakal namja pujaannya itu. Haruskah ia menyerah atau.../'Kim Changmin neo jiinja! Argghhhhhhh'/YunJaeMin/Humor/Summary Gagal
1. Chapter 1

イタズラなキッド

(Naughty Kid)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Genre :ー

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Humor

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, cerita gaje dan pasaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut seorang namja dengan mata musang yang masih terlelap damai di kasurnya. Nampak namja itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek hijau sementara tubuh bagian atasnya sama sekali tak terbalut apapun alias topless.

Jam weker yang sedari tadi menggema di dalam kamar itu, tak sedikitpun mengusik tidur sang namja tampan. Dirinya hanya sekali menggeliat dan dalam sekali hentakan jam weker malang itu sudah pecah berkeping setelah dipukul telak olehnya.

"Heumm...nyammm..." gumam namja tampan itu dalam tidurnya, ah, nampaknya ia tengah bermimpi sesuatu. Terbukti wajah namja tampan itu tersenyum manis.

"Heummm..Joongie~" gumam namja tampan itu masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Tangan namja itupun perlahan mengambil sebuah guling yang berada tak jauh darinya, setelahnya didekapnya guling itu dengan erat, seakan takut kalau guling itu akan pergi meninggakkannya.

"Joongie~" kembali namja tampan itu menggumam, ah, atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut dengan mengigau. Yah, nampaknya namja tampan ini tengah bermimpi tentang Joongie. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah, apakah gerangan 'Joongie' itu? Apakah nama makanan? Nama minuman? Atau...nama seseorang?

"Ah..ah..Joongie~~" kembali namja tampan itu menggumam dalam tidurnya. Namun kali ini nampak ada yang aneh dengan posisi dari namja tampan itu. Lihatlah sekarang bibir hati namja tampan itu sudah sedikit maju beberapa centi, entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh namja tampan itu hingga ia bisa berkelakuan seperti itu. Namun sepertinya, ia tengah bermimpi yang 'iya-iya'.

"Joongie~~chu~~" kembali namja tampan itu mengigau dalam tidurnya, bahkan sekarang bibir hati namja itu semakin maju. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir namja itu akan bertemu dengan bantal guling yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, sebelum suara teriakan terdengar begitu kencang bersamaan dengan gebrakan kasar di pintu kamarnya.

Brakkkk

"HYUNGIE~~"

Brukk

Buaghhh

"OUCH!"

Pekikan keras segara terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya dengan kasar pintu kamar namja tampan itu. Dan bisa kita lihat sekarang namja tampan itu sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dari atas kasurnya.

"Yahh! Appoyo!" rintih namja tampan itu kesakitan. Iapun perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang mencium-menubruk-lantai kamarnya. "Siapa tadi yang berteriak eoh!" teriaknya kencang penuh dengan nada kesal dan mulai mendudukkan kembali dirinya diatas kasur.

"Hehe, annyong hyungie~" sapaan hangat nan polos segera terdengar dari seorang bocah gembul yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar namja tampan itu. Bocah dengan seragam warna kuning lengkap dengan topi dan ransel dipunggungnya itu, kini tengah tersenyum lebar didepan pintu. Nampaknya bocah cilik itulah yang menjadi tersangka utama teriakan kencang dan dobrakan dipintu kamar namja tampan tadi.

"Yak kau!" teriak namja tampan itu tertahan saat menyadari kalau namja cilik itulah yang membuatnya terjatuh seperti ini. Segera ia menatap tajam kearah namja cilik gembul yang kini dengan santainya masuk kedalam kamar namja tampan itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Bisa tidak masuk ke kamar hyung dengan lebih sopan sedikit!" ketus namja tampan itu masih sambil memandang bocah gembul itu. Namun bocah gembul itu nampaknya sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan dari namja tampan itu, malah sekarang bocah gembul itu sudah naik merangkak keatas kasur lalu duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya diatas sana.

"Hyungie malec banget cih? Hyungie nggak liat ini udah jam belapa?" kata bocah cilik itu sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada. Iapun memincingkan matanya dan menatap tajam kearah sang namja tampan.

"Ckckck, bagaimana Hyungie mau jadi pacalnya nuna Min, kalo hyungie cendili malec begini. Min gak mau punya hyung yang malec dan jolok!" lanjut bocah gembul itu lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Iapun kemudian turun dari atas kasur dan berjalan keluar sambil menaikkan sedikit ranselnya yang melorot.

"Nuna uda nungguin hyungie dilumah dali tadi, umm, tapi kalna hyungie macih bau, jadi Min bakal bilang ke nuna kalo-"

"STOP!"

Namja tampan itupun akhirnya berteriak kencang saat bocah cilik itu terus berbicara tanpa henti. "Jangan katakan apapun pada nunamu! Hyung akan membelikanmu coklat dan juga es krim, tapi kau harus janji jangan mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian ini pada nunamu, arraseo?" lanjut namja tampan itu lagi setengah mengimingi bocah cilik itu dengan makanan.

Hemmm

Senyumpun segera mengembang diwajah bocah cilik itu saat tahu rencananya berhasil. Rencana? Yah, ternyata oh ternyata, bocah cilik nan gembul ini hanya bersandiwara dan hanya mengarang cerita tentang 'nuna'nya yang tengah menunggu namja tampan itu. Ia hanya berpura-pura guna mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Emm, baiklah. Min gak akan bilang ke nuna, tapi hyungie janji kaci Min cokelat dan ec klim, emmm macing-macing 5!" kata bocah gembul itu lagi sambil mengacungkan kelima jarinya kearah sang namja tampan.

Hahhhh

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk, ia sudah pasrah akan dompetnya yang bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan terkuras. "Arraseo." jawabnya lemah dan setelahnya segera menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Kim Jaejoong. Namja dengan paras menawan yang banyak digandrungi oleh para yeoja dan juga para namja itu kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk dirinya dan sang namdongsaeng. Dirinya memang sudah biasa setiap hari menyiapkan bekal makan siang begini. Walaupun seorang namja, namun jangan ragukan lagi kemampuan memasaknya. Bahkan rasa masakannya mengalahkan rasa masakan restoran bintang sekalipun, kira-kira begitulah ikrar dari namdongsaeng namja cantik ini. Ah, berbicara tentang sang namdongsaeng, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan namdongsaeng evilnya itu disekitarnya.

"Aiss, pasti ia tengah mengganggu Yunho lagi." gumam Jaejoong saat teringat kebiasaan usil sang dongsaeng, iapun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sangat hafal kebiasaan sang dongsaeng dan memilih kembali melanjutkan membuat bekalnya.

"Joongie tolong letakkan ini di meja makan." teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik diusianya, dengan apron yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ne eomma." jawab Jaejoong dan kemudian mulai membantu sang eomma menata makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ini, bawa ini dan ini ke meja makan, lalu panggil Minie." kata eomma Kim lagi setelah menyerahkan dua piring berisi nasi goreng dan omelet kepada Jaejoong.

"Emm, sepertinya Minie masih berada di rumah Yunho eomma. Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya berkeliaran di dapur." kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan pelan membawa makanan itu kemeja makan, menaruhnya diatas meja lalu kembali ke dapur guna melanjutkan membuat bekal.

"Aigoo, anak itu. Apa ia masih suka mengganggu Yunho? Awas saja, akan eomma potong jatah makannya kalau ketahuan ia masih suka mengganggu Yunho." gumam eomma Kim setengah dongkol jika mengingat keusilan anak bungsunya itu.

"Ne, aku setuju eomma!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan menyetujui ucapan sang eomma.

"Joongie, Minie, kalian sudah siap?"

Kali ini terdengar suara berat seorang namja tinggi gagah yang terlihat baru memasuki dapur. Namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh tingginya itu berjalan pelan menuju meja makan.

"Ne appa, kajja kita sarapan dulu." jawab Jaejoong dan segera setelahnya iapun beranjak menuju meja makan.

"Minie eodiya?" tanya appa Kim saat tak melihat keberadaa putra bungsunya itu di meja makan, padahal biasanya putra montoknya itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengisi meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Eoh, mungkin ia masih di-"

Brakkkk

"EOMMA, MIN MAU CALAPAN~~!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, kini sosok bocah gembul putra bungsu di kekuarga Kim itupun sudah berteriak kencang sambil menggebrak pintu rumahnya. Astaga, tak bisakah ia masuk dengan cara yang biasa saja dan tak membuat semua anggota keluarganya menjadi terkejut karena teriakannya itu.

"Kim Changminie! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" tegur sang kepala keluarga yang rupanya sangat kesal dengan sifat putra bungsunya itu.

"Hehe, ne appa. Min gak akan ulangi lagi~" jawab Changmin dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Appa Kimpun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Changmin, karena tahu ucapan putra bungsunya itu tak akan pernah bisa dipercaya.

"Kka, cepat duduk sarapan. Lalu kita berangkat." lanjut appa Kim dan segera Changminpun berlari kencang menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi.

"Celamat makan~" teriaknya kencang dan setelahnya iapun mulai memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jung Yunho, namja tampan yang setiap pagi selalu menjadi korban pembullian bocah gembul yang merupakan tetangga dan merupakan namdongsaeng dari namja pujaannya itu, kini tengah menunggu di depan rumah keluarga Kim, sambil bersandar pada motor sport biru miliknya. Telinganyapun sudah tersumpal sebuah earphone yang tersambung dengan ponsel pintar didalam sakunya.

Yah, hari ini seperti biasa ia akan berangkat bersama dengan tetangga cantiknya itu. Setiap pagi ia akan dengan senang hati menjemput tetangga cantiknya a.k.a Jaejoong dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang sahabat semenjak balita, Yunho yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dan tanpa sadar, perasaan sayangnya itu perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Dan semakin berkembang ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya.

Yah, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang sudah menjadi tetangganya semenjak kecil. Namun terkadang usaha pendekatannya sedikit terhalang dengan kehadiran bocah gembul dongsaeng dari namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu.

Yah, terkadang, Changmin memang dengan sengaja menggagalkan aksinya saat mendekati sang 'nuna'. Ada-ada saja hal yang dilakukannya agar dirinya tak bisa berdekatan dengan sang 'nuna', dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat dirinya menjadi meradang dan ingin sekali menjadikan Changmin sebagai makanan buaya peliharaannya. Namun tentu saja keinginannya itu tak akan pernah dilakukannya, mengingat bocah nakal itu adalah dongsaeng tercinta dari pujaan hatinya, ia tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Yunho, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara seseorang segera terdengar menyapa Yunho dan membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan earphone dikedua telinganya. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara dan menemukan seorang namja cantik, upss, seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Anio, gwencanha. Lagipula, aku sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi jika itu menunggumu." kata Yunho sedikit menggombal kala menjawab pertanyaan dari namja manis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aiss kau ini. Sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat." jawab Jaejoong cepat sedikit tak tahan dengan gombalan yang diberikan Yunho, iapun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum wajahnya berubah memerah kalau Yunho terus menerus menggombalinya.

"Arraseo. Ini!" kata Yunho lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Jaejoong dan bersiap naik keatas motor sportnya, sebelum suara kencang dan lantang segera terdengar memekikkan telinga dan dibarengi derap langkah kaki yang berlari kencang kearah mereka.

"HYUNNGIIEEE...NUNNAAAA...MIN IKUT KALIAN NEEEE..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Srett

Brughhhh

Dan Changminpun kini sudah duduk manis ditengah-tengah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Omo Minie, bagaimana caranya kau naik tadi?" heran Jaejoong karena merasa begitu takjub melihat sang dongsaeng yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis didepannya.

Changminpun hanya tersenyum lebar namun tak menyahut ucapan sang 'nuna'.

"Ayo hyungie jalan, nanti Min bica telambat gala-gala hyungie tau~" kata Changmin lagi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, tanpa menghiraukan seorang namja tampan yang begitu kesal dengan tingkahnya. Yah, kali ini Yunho sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan dekapan tangan Jaejoong dipinggangnya.

"Changminie, bukankah seharusnya kau berangkat dengan Kim ahjussi?" tanya Yunho berusaha tak terdengar marah sambil menatap tajam kearah Changmin. Namun Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Anio, hali ini Min mau belangkat baleng hyungie dan nuna." jawabnya ceria masih dengan mempertahankan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin loh kalau ikut hyung naik motor!" Yunhopun kembali membujuk Changmin agar tak ikut dengannya naik motor. Yah, kalau Changmin ikut naik motor dengannya, ia jadi tak bisa berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong.

"Anio, Min pingin belangkat cekolah cama nuna. Kajja hyungie idupin motolnya, Min gak mau kalo Min campe telambat." kata Changmin lagi sungguh tak mengerti situasi. Yunhopun benar-benar merasa diuji kesabarannya jika menghadapi dongsaeng dari namja pujaannya itu.

"Huh, kalo hyungie gak mau ngantelin Min, Min bakal kacih tau nuna kejadian tadi pagi." lanjut Changmin tiba-tiba setengah berbisik pada Yunho. Iapun mengembangkan senyum evil diwajahnya. Yunhopun hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat sadar kalau dirinya tengah diancam oleh seorang bocah TK. Aiss, dan kali ini ia memilih untuk tak melawan

 _'Awas kau Kim Changmin!'_

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Setelah mengantarkan Changmin ke sekolahnya, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada diperjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Yunho sedikit menaikkan kecepatan motornya mengingat mereka yang harus memutar arah kembali dari sekolah Changmin menuju sekolah mereka di Shinki High School. Hahh, hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Yunho.

Sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya merekapun sampai di sekolah. Untung saja bel belum berbunyi sehingga mereka bisa terbebas dari guru Jang yang bertugas menghukum murid yang terlambat hari ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, guru Jang, atau lengkapnya Jang Hyunseung itu terkenal killer dan sadis saat memberi hukuman.

"Kajja." ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menggandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah dan perlahan wajahnyapun memerah.

"Yah! Yunho, lepas. Ini di sekolah." desis Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yunho sambil berusaha menormalkan warna merah diwajahnya. Aiss, Jung Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya merona seperti ini.

"Anio gwencanha." jawab Yunho sama sekali tak memperdulikan permintaan Jaejoong, dan malah semakin mempererat genggamannya. Well, walaupun Yunho sama sekali belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, namun dari semua sikap dan perilaku yang Yunho tunjukkan, semua pasti sudah bisa menyangka jika namja itu menyukai Jaejoong.

"Aisss. Dasar!"

Merekapun akhirnya terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, membuat beberapa siswa yang mereka lewati saling melirik iri dan menggoda mereka.

"Ah ya Jae, nanti sore apa kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho ditengah perjalanan(?)mereka menuju kelas. Ah ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang berada di tingkat 2, namun mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Yunho di kelas 2-1, sementara Jaejoong berada di kelas 2-4.

"Nde? Sore nanti? Ku rasa tak ada, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Mau menemaniku ke toko buku, ada komik baru yang terbit." jawab Yunho selama perjalanan menuju kelas Jaejoong, yah, seperti biasa Yunho akan lebih dulu mengantar Jaejoong menuju ke kelasnya, walau itu berarti ia harus bolak-balik antara kelasnya dan kelas Jaejoong.

"Umm, baiklah. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa novel lagi." jawab Jaejoong bertepatan dengan mereka yang sudah tiba di depan kelas Jaejoong. Yunhopun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu bersiap kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti sore aku jemput ne. Sampai nanti." ucap Yunho dan segera meluncur menuju kelasnya.

"He..ehmm. Pagi-pagi aku sudah melihat adegan lovey dovey kalian. Apa nanti sore kalian ada janji berkencan eoh?" seru sebuah suara yang melengking secara tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Yah bebek! Kau membuatku kaget saja! Dan apa itu, siapa juga yang berkencan!" pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap sang sahabat-Junsu-dengan tajam.

"Nanti sore aku jemput ne. Sampai nanti~" pekik Junsu menirukan perkataan Yunho.

"Aiss, aku bukan kencan. Tapi aku menemaninya membeli komik. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam bebek!" jawab Jaejoong kesal sambil memutar matanya malas. Hei, itu hanya ajakan antar teman bukan? Apanya yang ajakan kencan!

"Huhuuu, sama saja Joongie. Itu hanya alasan Yunho untuk mengajakmu keluar. Hemm, kenapa kalian tak resmikan saja hubungan kalian eoh? Aku rasa Yunho sangat menyukaimu." kata Junsu lagi sama sangat gencar mengintrogasi sahabatnya.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam, sudah minggir aku mau masuk!" ketus Jaejoong lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Junsu. Haha, jadi sedari tadi keduanya masih berada di pintu kelas, untung tak ada siswa lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam.

"Nene Joongie, apa kau tak menyukai Yunho juga? Aku lihat kalian sangat serasi lohh~" kata Junsu sambil mengikuti Jaejoong menuju bangku mereka.

"Diamlah bebek."

"Aku kira kau juga menyukai Yunho. Aku selalu melihat kau bahagia saat bersamanya. Kau pasti selalu tersenyum manis saat ia mulai menggodamu. Apalagi tadi, huhuuu, kalian sungguh sangat serasi saat kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu." seru Junsu lagi sama sekali tak melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang mulai berubah.

"Hiss, diamlah. Sebelum aku merobek mulut berisikmu itu." ketus Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap membuka tasnya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Junsupun segera mengembungkan pipinya merasa kesal mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Iss, kau sungguh tak asik."

"Terserah!"

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong tengah merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca. Sore ini ia akan menemani Yunho ke toko buku-yang menurut Junsu itu sebenarnya adalah ajakan kencan terselubung.

"Hemm, aku emmang tampan!" narsis Jaejoong saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Tak salah memang jika ia narsis(?). Lihatlah penampilannya saat ini. Dengan mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi kardigan coklat, ditambah celana skiny jeans juga berwarna putih. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti dua kali lebih menawan dari biasanya. Belum lagi rona merah alami dipipinya yang menambah keimutannya dan ditambah bibir merah yang sungguh menggoda iman Yunho untuk mengecupnya(?).

"Jja, tinggal menunggu Yunho da-"

Brakkkk

"NUNAAA!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara teriakan yang kencang dan keras segera terdengar memotong ucapan Jaejoong, dibarengi dengan gebrakan di pintu yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Segera saja ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Minie!" seru Jaejoong sambil memandang kesal kearah sang dongsaeng, "Bisa tidak masuk kamar hyung dengan cara biasa? Tak usah mendobrak pintunya!" teriaknya lagi namun hanya mendapat cengiran polos dari Changmin.

"Hehe, nuna Min yang yeoppo, nuna mau kemana?" tanya Changmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan aura-aura negatif yang menguar dari tubuh 'nuna'nya. Iapun segera mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu mendongak menatap wajah cantik sang 'nuna'.

"Hiss, kau ini. Sudah berapa kali hyung katakan, panggil hyung dengan benar." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyentil pelan kening Changmin.

"Uhh, appo~"

"Kka, panggil hyung apa?"

"Nuna yeoppo."

"Anio."

"Joongie Nuna!"

"Ani."

"Hyung..."

"Ya bena-!"

"Yeoppo!"

"Yahhh! Kau ini!" pekik Jaejoong kesal karena Changmin malah mengerjainya.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah kau memanggil apa. Hyung beritahupun kau mana mau mendengarnya!" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil perlahan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Itu nuna cudah tau." jawab Changmin dan mengikuti Jaejoong. "Nuna, nuna mau kemana? Kok nuna cudah lapi?" tanya Changmin lagi saat melihat sang 'nuna' yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Iapun dengan segera naik keatas tempat tidur dan duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong yang tengah bermain ponsel.

"Hyung mau pergi." jawab Jaejoong sekedarnya tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang kini sudah merangkak masuk kedalam pangkuannya. Changminpun mengamati apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang nuna yang masih asik bermain ponselnya. Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong tengah mengirim pesan kepada Yunho.

"Nuna pelgi cama Yuno hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi setelah membaca sekilas pesan yang dikirim sang nuna. Iapun kini mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah sang nuna.

"Ne, hyung akan pergi ke toko buku yang ada di mall dengan Yunho hyung." jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam sang dongsaeng.

"Ukhh, nuna, Min ikut ne? Min boleh ikut ne nuna~" rengek Changmin lagi saat tahu sang nuna akan pergi bersama Yunho. Haha, nampaknya Changmin mulai beraksi kembali menggagalkan usaha Yunho untuk pergi berdua dengan nunanya.

"Eii, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ikut hmm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil kini membalikkan tubuh montok Changmin agar menghadap kearah dirinya.

"Min mau beli kelayon, kelayon Min uda abic nuna~" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Haha, sepertinya itu hanya akal-akalan Changmin saja.

"Mwo? Bukankah minggu lalu eomma baru membelikannya untukmu? Yah, geotjimalriya!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelitiki Changmin, membuat bocah montok itu menggelinjang(?)kegelian.

"Hihi, anio. Min ga boong nuna. Kelayonnya uda abic, coanya kemalin dipinjem cama Kyunnie." jawab Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Ck, kau ini. Alasan! Sudah, hyung tau itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja supaya bisa ikut." kata Jaejoong yang paham jika itu hanya bualan sang dongsaeng, sambil perlahan mengangkat kembali tubuh montok Changmin lalu mendudukkannya disebelahnya.

"Huh, nuna pelit! Min bilangin ke umma aja." jawab Changmin cepat dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berteriak kencang memanggil sang eomma.

"UMMA..UMMA..HUWEEE..NUNA NAPPEUN UMMA..HUWAAA.."

"YAHHHH!" pekik Jaejoong tak kalah kencangnya terkejut mendengar teriakan Changmin, iapun segera membekap mulut Changmin agar dongsaeng evilnya itu tak lagi bereriak.

"Huahh..hmphhh..hmphhh..hahh..hmmm.."

"Yah, kenapa malah berteriak. Aiss, ya sudah kau boleh ikut." putus Jaejoong setengah mendumel, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Changmin memekik senang.

"Yeayy, gomawo nuna. Nuna yang telbaik~" teriak Changmin senang dan segera turun, "Kalo gitu Min ganti baju dulu. Awac ya kalo nuna pelgi duluan." lanjut Changmin sambil mendelikkan matanya mencoba mengintimidasi(?)sang nuna.

"Ne ne, sudah sana. Yunho hyung sebentar lagi datang." jawab Jaejoong malas sambil kini mengambil ponsel dan jaketnya bersiap keluar.

"Ay ay, kapten~" seru Changmin cepat dan detik berikutnya iapun sudah berlari kencang keluar dari kamar sang nuna guna mengganti bajunya.

"Hahh, semoga Yunho tak marah." gumam Jaejoong pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti sang dongsaeng keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun menuju ruang tamu.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal sempurna, saat melihat seorang bocah gembul yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya saat dirinya menjemput Jaejoong. Ia sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi disini. Dengan menahan amarah yang bergemuruh didadanya, iapun berusaha mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya saat Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya.

"Yunho-ah, mian. Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong begitu dirinya tiba dihadapan Yunho. Bocah gembul iupun yang tak lain adalah Changmin, juga ikut berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho sambil menaikkan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Ah, n..ne gwencanha." jawab Yunho berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walau saat ini ia begitu ingin menguliti Changmin yang tadi dilihatnya tengah menyeringai jahil. Hei, ingatkan dirinya kalau Changmin baru berumur 5 tahun!

"Emm, Yunho-ah, apa kau tak keberatan jika Minie ikut? Emm, ia ingi-"

"Gwencanha, gwencanha. Tak masalah ia ikut." jawab Yunho cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong karna percuma saja jika ia menolak, pasti ada saja nanti akal bulus Changmin agar dirinya bisa ikut pergi bersama YunJae.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan marah, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika bagaimana sifat Changmin." kata Jaejoong lagi sedikit merasa lega karena nampaknya Yunho tak marah.

Ah, tak tahu saja kau Jaejoongie, Yunho kini tengah berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada dongsaengmu. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho menyate(?)Changmin yang untuk kesekian kalinya merecoki rencananya untuk bisa pergi berdua dengan dirimu.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita jalan, sebelum hari semakin sore." kata Yunho lagi dan segera berbalik menuju ke motornya, iapun menyerahkan helm milik Jaejoong-yang memang khsusus dibelinya untuk namja cantik itu-lalu naik keatas motornya.

"Hyungie, elem Min mana?" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba, "Maca nuna aja yang dikaci elem, teluc nanti kalo kepala Min kejedug gimana?" lanjut Changmin lagi sambil kini menatap Yunho dengan pout sempurna tercetak dibibirnya.

Aisss, apa lagi sekarang!

"Tapi hyung tak punya helm untukmu. Sudahlah, cepat naik. Biasanya juga kau tak pernah pakai helm kan?" jawab Yunho penuh dengan nada kesal dalam ucapannya sambil menatap malas kearah Changmin.

"Iccc hyung nappeun." jawab Changmin akhirnya dan berusaha naik keatas motor Yunho, setelahnya iapun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho lalu dengan cepat mencubit perut namja tampan itu.

Gyuuttt

"AKHHH! YAK!" teriak Yunho kesakitan dibarengi dengan pekikan kesal darinya, segera saja Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Changmin sambil melempar tatapan kesal kepada bocah itu.

"Neo-!" teriaknya kencang namun segera tertahan saat melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yunho-ah, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa heran mendengar suara teriakan Yunho.

Yunhopun segera merubah raut wajahnya dan berusaha memaksakan senyum diwajahnya, "A..anio, gwencanha Joongie." jawab Yunho sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Kajja naik, sebelum hari semakin sore." lanjut Yunho lagi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk naik, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya kearah depan. Jaejoongpun menuruti kata Yunho dan dengan perlahan naik keatas motor.

"Joongie, berpeganganlah." teriak Yunho lagi, seperti biasa menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong cepat dan bersiap melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho, namun-

Plakkkk

Sebuah geplakan keras segera diterimanya.

"Awww,yah Minie! Kenapa pukul tangan hyung!" pekik Jaejoong kencang sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah akibat geplakan sang dongsaeng yang cukup keras.

Changminpun menjawab sambil menatap tajam kearah sang nuna, "Nuna gak liat kalo Min kegencet. Min jadi gak bica napac tau!"

"Aisss, tapi kau tak usah pukul hyung juga kan. Kau kan bisa langsung mengatakannya pada hyung!" kata Jaejoong lagi yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dongsaeng evilnya itu.

Sementara Yunho?

Ahh, nampaknya namja tampan itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sudah tau jika ini hanya akal-akalan Changmin agar ia tak bisa merasakan pelukan Jaejoong dipinggangnya. Iapun hanya mengelus dadanya berusaha untuk sabar.

 _'Sabar Yunho, sabar. Anggap saja ini ujian untuk mengetes apakah aku berjodoh dengan Jaejoong atau tidak'_

Ucap Yunho tak nyambung dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Joongie. Kka, kita berangkat sekarang." kata Yunho melerai perdebatan konyol dua makhluk manis dibelakangnya. Iapun segera menghidupkan motor sportnya lalu tanpa aba-aba lagi segera memacu motor kesayangannya itu menembus jalan menuju salah satu mall yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Well, bersiap saja Jung Yunho untuk hal apa yang akan menantimu disana.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho harus meredam kemarahannya pada bocah nakal yang kini tengah sibuk memonopoli perhatian Jaejoong darinya. Bayangkan saja, setiap kali Yunho memanggil Jaejoong untuk menanyakan komik yang sebaiknya dibelinya, bocah nakal yang tak lain adalah Changmin itu juga akan berteriak kencang memanggil sang nuna dan menyebabkan Jaejoong harus berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

Belum lagi saat Yunho tengah berbicara dengan Jaejoong berdiskusi komik mana yang lebih menarik-tentu diselingi dengan mengucapkan gombalan ala Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah berada ditengah keduanya lalu berteriak dengan suara kencangnya meminta sang nuna menemaninya.

Aisss, kalau begini terus, bagaimana Yunho bisa melancarkan modusnya kepada Jaejoong?

Setiap Yunho beraksi untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, disana pula Changmin akan beraksi menggagalkan usaha dari namja tampan itu. Seperti sekarang, ketiganya tengah berdiri guna membayar belanjaan mereka.

"NUNA-" pekik Changmin sedikit kencang dan menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung yang berada disekitarnya dengan serempak menolehkan wajah kearahnya.

"Minie, jangan berteriak begitu. Wae, kenapa panggil hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dihadapan dongsaengnya itu.

"Min mau pipic nuna~" rengek Changmin lagi sambil memegang celananya dengan kaki yang ditekuk, haha, nampaknya bocah cilik itu benar-benar tak tahan untuk pipis.

"Yahh yahh, jangan pipis disini. Kka kita ke toilet. Yunho-ah, aku mengantar Minie ke belakang dulu ne." kata Jaejoong cepat sambil menyerahkan belanjaannya kepada Yunho, sebelum akhirnya dengan segera mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Eoh ne." gumam Yunho sambil menatap arah kepergian Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Sementara itu,

Jaejoong segera menyeret Changmin masuk ke salah satu bilik begitu mereka tiba di toilet, segera saja namja cantik itu membantu sang dongsaeng membuka celananya, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Changmin untuk menuntaskan hasrat(?)kebeletnya.

"Haaa, nuna cudah." teriak Changmin lagi begitu dirinya selesai mengeluarkan semua air seninya, Jaejoongpun kembali membantu Changmin membersihkan bekas pipisnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memakaikan celana kepada Changmin.

"Jja, cuci tanganmu dulu." ajak Jaejoong lagi dan setelahnya mengeringkan tangan bocah gembul itu agar terbebas dari kuman-kuman.

"Kajja, kita kembali." lanjut Jaejoong lagi setelah Changmin selesai membersihkan tangannya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Changmin guna kembali ke tempat Yunho berada, namun-

"Nuna, kajja kita main game!" teriak Changmin lantang saat keduanya melewati area permainan. Changminpun dengan segera menyeret tangan Jaejoong mengajak nunanya itu untuk masuk kesana.

"Andwaeyo Minie, kita harus menemui Yunho hyung dulu, baru setelah itu kita main kesini ne." kata Jaejoong dan kembali menarik tangan Changmin keluar.

"Chiluh! Min mau main cekalang!" tak mau kalah, Changminpun kembali berteriak kencang sambil menarik kuat tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk kembali kesana.

"Yah, yah! Minie, appoyo, jangan tarik tangan hyung. Aisshhh!"

"Pokoknya Min mau main! Min mau main!"

"Ne kau boleh bermain tapi nanti ne, setelah kita bertemu Yunho hyu-"

"Chiluh! Min mau main cekalang!"

"Jangan begitu Minie, kita bermain setelah-"

"Min maunya cekalng, hiks, nuna nappeun. Min kan mau main cekalang, hiks."

Dan dengan senjata terakhirnya, Changminpun mulai menangis dan ia yakin nunanya tak akan tahan jika ia sudah mengeluarkan airmata buayanya(?)itu.

"Nuna nappeun, huweee, eommaaa... Nuna nappeun!"

"Yah yah, uljima. Aiss, bocah ini!" geram Jaejoong lama-lama merasa kesal juga dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Geurae, geurae. Kau boleh bermain, jadi berhenti menangis!"

"Huwee.. Hikss..hikss..eomma..huwee.."

"Hyung bilang berhenti menangis!" bentak Jaejoong karena Changmin tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Changminpun sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakan Jaejoong, namun tak berlangsung lama karena kini ia sudah berhenti menangis dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan airmata.

"Hiks, benelan Min boleh main cekalang?" tanyanya masih dengan isakan kecil.

"Ne, kau boleh main dulu. Tapi setelah itu kita harus kembali menemui Yun-"

"YEEE.. Gomawo nuna, kajja kita main~" teriak Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menarik tangan sang nuna membeli koin untuk bermain game.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh dongsaeng nakalnya itu.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho, kini masih menunggu antrian di kasir guna membayar komik yang tadi dibelinya. Sesekali nampak ia yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk toko guna mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, yang sudah sepuluh menit tak kunjung kembali.

"Aiss, mereka berdua pergi kemana!" gumamnya setengah kesal karena Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tak kunjung kembali.

Drrttt Drrttt

Yunhopun segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menemukan nama Jaejoong dilayarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Yunho-ah."

"Ne Joongie, waeyo? Kenpa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Yunho sarat akan nada cemas.

"Mianhae Yunho, Changmin merengek ingin bermain game." jawab Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena suara bising yang keluar dari permainan-permainan itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Yunhopun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sudah bisa ia tebak jika semua ini adalah akal-akalan Changmin.

"Ne arraseo. Setelah aku membayar semuanya, aku kan menyusul kalian." jawab Yunho cepat.

"Ne, mianhaeyo Yunho-ah, gara-gara Minie ikut aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Anio gwencanha. Lagipula antriannya sedikit panjang, biar aku saja yang mengantri disini, supaya kau tak kelelahan jika harus ikut mengantri."

Aiss Jung Yunho, masih sempat-sempatnya kau mengeluarkan modus disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah."

"Ne cheonma."

"Jja, kemarilah jika kau sudah selesai ne." kata Jaejoong lagi sebelum memutuskan panggilannya.

"Ne, arraseo. Annyeong."

Pippp

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

.

.

20 menit kemudian

"Nuna, Min cape~" lapor Changmin setelah puas bermain game. Iapun berjalan kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Wae? Kau sudah selesai. Kajja kita mencari Yu-"

"Min lapel nuna. Kajja kita cali makan~" ucap Changmin cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau lapar? Tapi-"

"Icc nuna, kajja. Min mau makan hambulgel." pekik Changmin lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Segera ia menarik tangan nunanya itu lalu membawanya keluar dari area game.

"Itu.. Min mau itu nuna~" teriak Changmin lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah stand hamburger yang menjadi incarannya. Segera saja dengan bersemangat ia menarik tangan Jaejoong guna membeli hamburger itu.

"Ajucci, Min mau hambulgelnya yang becal~" teriak Changmin kencang saat mereka sudah tiba di depan stand itu.

"Minie jangan berteriak begitu. Ah, mianhae ahjussi. Tolong berikan kami 2 porsi hamburger."

"Haha, baiklah adik manis. Dua porsi hamburger untuk adik yang sangat bersemangat ini. Chankanmaneyo."

Changminpun mengangguk semangat sambil memperhatikan ahjussi itu membuat hamburgernya, iapun sangat tak sabar untuk bisa merasakan rasa hamburger yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Semuanya jadi 12.000 won." ucap ahjussi itu lagi sambil menyerahkan dua porsi hamburger itu kepada Changmin, dan tentu saja segera disambut semangat oleh bocah itu.

"Gomawo ajucci." pekik Changmin lagi sambil mulai memakan hamburger itu.

"Kajja Minie, kita mencari Yunho hy-"

"Kajja nuna, kita makan dicana~"

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong, dan membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Minie, dengarkan hyung. Kita mencari Yunho hyung dulu baru kita mencari tempat makan ne. Apa Minie tak kasihan sama Yunho hyung? Pasti Yunho hyung sekarang menunggu kita disana." ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Iccc, nuna! Min kan macih makan. Kata eomma kan kita nggak boleh makan cambil jalan." jawab Changmin cepat sambil menatap sebal kearah Jaejoong.

"Minie, dengarkan-"

"Chiluh! Pokonya Min mau makan dicana!" teriak Changmin kencang sambil melotot tajam kearah Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jaejoongpun menggeleng pelan saat menyadari kekeras kepalaan sang dongseng, kalau begini, akan susah baginya untuk membujuk Changmin. Dan pada akhirnya, iapun akan mengalah.

"Geurae. Kajja kita makan disana." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan tentu saja membuat Changmin memekik girang.

"Yeayy, kajja nuna kita kecana~" teriak Changmin lagi dan segera menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju bangku khusus pengunjung.

Sementara itu Yunho tengah berjalan keluar dari area toko buku sambil menenteng tiga kantung belanjaan ditangan kirinya. Satu miliknya sendiri dan dua lagi milik Jaejoong serta Changmin.

Kini ia tengah berjalan pelan menuju area game guna mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan dongsaeng evilnya. Ia sedikit kelelahan setelah mengantri cukup lama.

5 menit berjalan akhirnya Yunhopun tiba di area game dan iapun langsung masuk.

"Aiss, mereka dimana." bingung Yunho sambil kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Disini sangat ramai, ah, lebih baik aku menelponnya saja." kata Yunho lagi dan bersiap untuk menelpon Jaejoong.

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

Sementara itu di tempat JaeMin.

Jaejoong segera merogoh kantung celananya saat dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar. Iapun segera mengangkat panggilan itu yang ternyata berasal dari Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Joongie? Aku sudah di area permainan. Neo eodiseo?" tanya Yunho diline seberang.

"Ah mianhae Yunho-ah, aku sudah keluar dari area permainan. Minie sudah lelah bermain." jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh kearah Changmin yang masih asik menimmati hamburger itu sendirian.

"Ah, geurae. Lalu sekarang kalian dimana?"

"Aku dan Minie sedang duduk di depan stand hamburger. Tak jauh dari area permainan." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil kini memperhatikan sekitarnya berharap menemukan keberadaan Yunho.

Changminpun segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong saat didengarnya nunanya itu berbicara. Ia yakin jika nunanya tengah berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Arraseo, tunggu disana. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Ne. Aku tunggu disini." jawab Jaejoong dan segera memutuskan panggilannya.

Pip

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Nuna, Min cudah celece." lapor Changmin begitu hamburgernya sudah habis. Iapun segera memberikan kertas pembungkus hamburger itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne, kajja kita tunggu Yunho hyung disini dulu." jawab Jaejoong sambil membuang bungkus makanan itu.

"Tapi nuna, Min hauc. Min mau minum."

"Ne tunggu sebentar eoh. Sebentar lagi Yun-"

"Uhukk uhukk.. Nuna..uhukk..Min..uhuk.."

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin terbatuk-batuk dan membuat Jaejoong panik. Segera saja namja cantik itu mengusap-ngusap punggung kecil dongsaengnya.

"Minie, gwencanha?"

"Nuna..uhukk..uhukk..Min..uhuk.."

"Kajja, kajja kita cari minum." sahut Jaejoong lagi dan segera menggendong Changmin dan membawa dongsaengnya itu mencari minuman, tanpa tahu jika sang dongsaeng yang tengah tersenyum senang dipunggungnya.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho kebingungan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Kini ia sudah berada di dekat stand hamburger tempat Jaejoong tadi, namun ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung namja pujaannya itu.

"Aiss, dimana mereka." gumamnya setengah kesal.

Yunhopun kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya kencari keberadaan JaeMin, terus terang ia sedikit kelelahan setelah mengantri dan harus mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Ck, kemana sebenarnya mereka."

Yunhopun menghela nafas, iapun menoleh kearah stand hamburher itu dan segera bertanya kepada sang penjual.

"Chogiyo, apa tadi ada seorang namja bersama seorang anak kecil yang membeli hamburger disini?" tanyanya sopan kepada penjual itu.

"Namja dan seorang anak kecil? Apa namja cantik dengan seorang anak kecil gendut?" tanya penjual itu dan segera saja Yunho mengangguk yakin.

"Ne, kalau namja cantik itu tadi sempat membeli 2 porsi hamburger untuk anak kecil itu."

"Lalu sekarang kemana mereka?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Emm, tadi sepertinya mereka duduk disebelah sana." kata penjual itu sambil menunjuk kearah bangku dimana tadi Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk.

"Ah ne, khamsahamnida." jawab Yunho dan segera beranjak menuju bangku itu, namun lagi-lagi ia tak melihat dua makhluk manis itu disana.

"Astaga, sebenarnya kemana mereka!"

Sementara itu di tempat JaeMin

Changmin masih nampak terbatuk-batuk saat Jaejoong memberikannya sebuah minuman. Nampak Jaejoong yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan namdongsaengnya itu.

"Minie, gwencanha? Mana yang sakit?"

"Uhukk..uhukk..Min..uhukk.."

"Minie, ini minum pelan-pelan." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menyodorkan minuman itu kepada Changmin. Changminpun meminum perlahan minuman itu namun tetap saja ia terbatuk.

"Hikss..Pulang..uhukk..Min mau pulang..Hiks.."

"Ne ne, kita sekarang pulang. Cup cup, uljima, kita pulang sekarang." putus Jaejoong lagi lalu tanpa pikiran panjang segera menggendong tubuh montok Changmin dan membawanya pulang.

Changminpun hanya menurut dan segera melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun segera menghentikan sebuah taksi begitu dirinya tiba di luar. Ia benar-benar panik dengan keadaan Changmin, dan iapun melupakan akan keberadaan namja tampan yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubunginya.

"Nuna..hiks..cakit.."

"Ne sebentar ne, sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"Hiks..nuna..hiks.."

"Cup cup, uljima. Ahjusii, tolong lebih cepat."

"Ye tuan."

"Hiks..nuna..hiks...hiks.."

"Ne tunggu sebentar ne. Uljima, uljima." kata Jaejoong sambil terus mengusap-ngusap punggung Changmin.

Dan ditengah kepanikan sang nuna, diam-diam Changmin tertawa pelan saat mengetahui rencananya berjalan lancar. Iapun menyeringai memikirkan bagaimana nasib Yunho hyungienya itu sekarang.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan, cobala-'

Pipp

Yunho segera memutuskan sambungan ponselnya saat untuk yang sekian kalinya hanya suara opertaor yang menjawab panggipannya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong namun sama sekali tak diangkat oleh namja cantik itu.

"Astaga! Kemana sebenarnya mereka. Kenapa tak mengangkat panggilanku!" geramnya kesal.

Yunhopun mencoba peruntungannya(?)sekali lagi, berharap kali ini Jaejoong akan menjawab panggilannya.

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuu-

"Yeoboseyo!"

Dan Yunhopun akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Ya Tuhan akhirnya! Joongie, eodiya? Sedari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu." seru Yunho cepat begitu mendengar suara Jaejoong mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yunho-ah, mianhae aku tak mendengar kau menelpon."

"Anio anio, gwencanha. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau tak kunjung mengangkat telponku. Gwencanha, yang penting sekarang aku sudah mendengar suaramu." jawab Yunho dan tentu saja diselingi beberapa modus.

"Ne mianhae."

"Gwencanha. Emm, neo jigeum eodiseo? Aku sudah berada di dekat stand hamburger itu." kata Yunho lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, berharap bisa segera menemukan keberadaan namja pujaannya itu.

"Ah, mianhae Yunho-ah. Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOO?"

"Ne, aku dan Changmin sudah berada di rumah. Tadi Changmin tersedak sesuatu dan terus menangis, akupun panik dan segera membawanya pulang. Mianhae Yunho-ah."

"..."

"..."

"Yunho-ah?"

"..."

"..."

"Yun-"

"Kau..Minie..Rumah?"

"Ne aku sudah di rumah. Mianhae Yunho-ah, tadi aku sangat panik karena Changmin menangis terus. Mianhae aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."

Dan Yunhopun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terdiam cukup lama mencoba mencerna perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini sudah di rumah dan itu artinya sedari tadi ia hanya sia-sia mencari Jaejoong?

"Mianhae Yunho-ah, emm, kau tak marahkan?"

"..."

"Yunho-ah?"

"Ah, n..ne. A..anio. Gwencanha. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

"Ne, ia sudah lebih baik sekarang."

 _'Nuna, Min juga mau ngoblol cama Yuno hyungie.'_

"Yee? Ah, Yunho-ah, sepertinya Changmin ingin berbicara denganmu. Jja Minie, minta maaf sama Yunho hyung ne." kata Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Changmin.

"Yuno hyung-!" pekik Changmin keras setelah ponsel Jaeoong berpindah kearahnya. "Hehe, hyungie uda pulang?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ceria.

"Ajig. Sekarang hyung akan pulang."

"Ohh, Min kila hyungie uda pulang." sahut Changmin dan seketika membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Yee? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Min kila hyungie uda pulang, makanya Min minta pualng. Hehee." jawab Changmin seengah berbisik sambil melirik sang nuna yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tik

Dan Yunhopun mencium sesuatu, nampaknya ada udang dibalik batu.

"Neo, gwencanha? Kata nunamu kau sakit?" tanya Yunho lagi yang mulai mencurigai sesuatu. Dilihat(?), ani maksudnya didengar dari manapun, suara Changmin terdengar sangat ceria. Ia jadi meragukan apa benar bocah nakal itu tengah sakit.

"Anio, Min ga cakit kok. Min cehat-cehat aja." sahut Changmin dan membuat Yunho semakin yakin akan pemikirannya.

"..."

"Ah ya hyungie, nanti kalo hyungie uda pulang jangan lupa bawa kelayon Min ke lumah yah."

"..."

"Daa hyungie, annyeong-"

Pip

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KIM CHANGMIN, NEO JINJA! ARRGGHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari (END)

or

TBC (?)

Hello minna-sama ^^ genki desuka?

Hehe, saya membawa cerita baru.. Entah kalian menyukainya atau tidak, saya mencoba membuat cerita humor, tapi entah humornya berasa atau malah jadi hambar xD

Part favorit saya saat Changmin manggil Jaejoong dengan berbagai macam panggilan, walau sempat memanggil 'hyung' tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tetap aja manggil 'yeoppo' xD

Asli, saya ngebayangin adegan itu lucu xD haha,, fav kalian? ^^

Cerita Ini mau dilanjut or stop sampai disini(?) minta pendapatnya boleh kali yah.. Huhuuu

Oya, selamat buat debut solonya Jang Hyunseung oppa .. Hoho,, chukahaeyo oppa.. Semoga sukses dengan album debutnya ^^

Jja, minna review onegaishimasu ~~

.

Denpasar, 9 Mei 2015


	2. Chapter 2

イタズラなキッド

(Naughty Kid)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Humor

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, cerita gaje dan pasaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan kotak bekalnya ketika Changmin menyeruduk masuk ke dapur dan tanpa peringatan mencomot satu udang goreng tepung buatannya. Jaejoongpun memekik kesal dengan tingkah dongsaeng nakalnya itu, namun hanya dibalas cengiran polos oleh Changmin.

"Nuna, punya Min yang banyak ne." ucap Changmin mengingatkan sang nuna agar memperbanyak jatah bekalnya.

Jaejoongpun hanya memutar mata malas mendengar itu. "Sudah sana mandi." kata Jaejoong menyuruh sang dongsaeng untuk membersihkan diri dulu.

"Nuna, kok bekalnya ada tiga? Apa Min dapet dua bekal? Waaa, acikk. Nuna jjang!" pekik Changmin girang mengira jika nunanya membuatkannya dua bekal. Iapun berjingkrak girang sambil memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"Gomawo nunaaa~"

"Yah, siapa bilang ini untukmu. Hyung membuatkan satu lagi untuk Yunho hyung. Ini sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf hyung karena kemarin sudah meninggalkan Yunho hyung di mall." jawab Jaejoong cepat dan seketika menghentikan tingkah alay Changmin.

"Mwo? Ini buat Yuno hyungie?" beo Changmin seakan memastikan.

"Ne, ini untuk Yunho hyung."

"..."

"Wae? Kenapa diam?" tanya Jaejoong begitu tak mendengar lagi suara Changmin.

"Ania." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar kearah sang nuna. "Bekal untuk Yuno hyungie yang mana nuna?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat ketiga kotak bekal berbeda warna dihadapannya.

"Yang warna hijau. Waeyo?"

"Eumm, ania." jawab Changmin cepat sambil tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Minie mandi dulu ne nuna~" ucapnya lagi dan setelahnya segera berlari menuju kamar bumonimnya untuk meminta sang eomma memandikannya.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho tengah asik memakan sarapan buatan eommanya ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Iapun segera membuka pesan itu saat dilihatnya nama Jaejoong disana.

Yunhopun segera mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat selesai membaca pesan itu. Buru-buru di masukkannya ponselnya ke saku celana dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" teriaknya kencang dan segera berlari keluar rumah mengabaikan seruan sang eomma yang tak kalah kencang.

"Yah, habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Yunho-ah! Yunho-ah! Aiss, anak itu!"

Sementara itu

Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya menunggu Yunho menjemputnya. Tadi ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada namja tampan itu kalau ia sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Yunho-ah!"

Jaejoong segera berteriak keras saat melihat tetangga tampannya itu berjalan keluar sambil mengendarai motor sportnya.

Brummmm

Ckittttt

"Jaejoongie!" sapa Yunho saat dirinya sudah tiba di hadapan Jaejoong. Iapun segera mematikan motornya lalu turun menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Yunho lagi dan mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"Ania. Kajja kita berangkat?" ajak Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Yunhopun mengangguk dan segera mengambil helm milik Jaejoong lalu memakaikannya kepada namja pujaannya itu.

"Begini lebih aman. Kajja."

Yunhopun segera menghidupkan motornya dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk naik.

"Berpeganganlah!"

Srettt

"Hemmm." senyum Yunho segera mengembang saat merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya. Ingin rasanya ia balas menggenggam hangat tangan Jaejoong.

Brummmmmm

Dan Yunhopun segera memacu motornya, melaju pelan membawa keduanya menuju sekolah.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Suara cempreng milik Junsu terdengar memekakkan telinga begitu Jaejoong tiba di kelasnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Junsu agar sahabat bebeknya itu tidak bisa berteriak kencang seperti tadi.

"Jaejooongiieeeeee~"

"Mwoya?" jawab Jaejoong malas sambil menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"Otteokhae? Apa kencan kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Junsu antusias sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh binar.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Junsu. "Musun mariya?"

"Aisss, kemarin. Bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Yunho? Apa berjalan baik? Apa Yunho sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Junsu lagi memperjelas maksudnya.

"Yah! Sudah kukatakan, kalau aku dan Yunho tak pergi berkencan! Kami hanya pergi ke toko buku kemarin!" jawab Jaejoong cepat setelah mengerti maksud pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Joongie, jangan mengelak lagi dariku. Jangan malu-malu, ayo ceritakan kencan kalian kemarin kepadaku." desak Junsu lagi benar-benar penasaran dengan acara kencan(?)sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak berkencan Junsu-ie, kami hanya pergi ke toko buku. Lagipula kami tak pergi berdua, jadi bagaimana bisa disebut berkencan!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit gemas karena Junsu sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Malah namja imut itu semakin gencar bertanya ini itu padanya.

"Mwo? Kalian tak pergi berdua? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junsu saat tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami pergi bertiga bersama Changmin." jawab Jaejoong dan segera membuat Junsu memekik kencang.

"MWO?"

"Aiss, jangan berteriak Su-ie! Kau mau membuatku tuli!" dengus Jaejoong sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan kencang Junsu.

"Changminie ikut bersama kalian?" tanya Junsu lagi memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Ne. Ia merengek minta ikut. Kau tau sendiri bukan bagaimana sifat Changmin."

"Astaga! Neo paboya! Bagaimana kau bisa mengajak Changmin disaat berkencan! Aisss, jinja!" dumel junsu lagi benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya ia mengajak Changmin kemarin.

Ia jelas tau bagaimana sifat dongsaeng sahabatnya itu. Dan Junsu benar-benar tak menyukai sifat Changmin yang sangat nakal itu. Dulu ia pernah dikerjai oleh bocah itu, dan sampai sekarang masih menyimpan dendam pada Changmin.

"Aku yakin, kemarin Changmin pasti membuat ulah bukan? Pasti ia mengacaukan semuanya dan membuat Yunho kewalahan!" tebak Junsu lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, kemarin memang sedikit kacau-"

"Sudah kuduga! Kau tahu, dongsaengmu itu benar-benar pembuat onar. Jinja!" gerutu Junsu memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Nampaknya ia masih menaruh dendam yang begitu besar kepada Changmin.

"Yah jangan menyebut Changmin begitu."

"Lalu kalau bukan itu apa lagi?"

"Changmin masih kecil, jadi wajar kalau ia sedikit nakal." jawab Jaejoong mencoba membela dongsaengnya.

"Dia masih kecil tapi punya ide licik yang sangat banyak. Aku heran apa yang diidamkan Kim ahjumma saat mengandungnya dulu? Kenapa sifatnya berbeda sekali denganmu!"

"Kau begini pasti karena Changmin pernah mengerjaimu dulu kan?" tebak Jaejoong lagi dan membuat Jusu mencebirkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu Yunho bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah meminta maaf padanya kemarin, dan hari ini aku membuatkannya bekal khusus sebagai ungkapan maafku." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Bagus! Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan! Kau pasti membuat rencana Yunho berantakan karena kau mengajak dongsaeng evilmu." dengus sebal Junsu lagi bertepatan dengan suara bel yang menggema.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong tengah duduk manis dibawah pohon akasia yang berada di belakang sekolah saat istirahat tiba. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Yunho untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat di sini. Ia ingin memakan bekal yang dibawanya tadi bersama dengan Yunho.

"Apa ia belum keluar kelas?" gumam Jaejoong sambil melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Yunho.

Iapun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada namja tampan itu namun diurungkannya saat mendengar teriakan kencang yang memanggil namanya.

"JOONGIE!"

"Omo! Yunho-ah!"

"Hah..mi..mianhae. Aku..ter..lambat." jawab Yunho dengan nafas tersengal, khas orang selesai berlari.

"Gwencanha. Kajja duduk disini." ajak Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Mianhae. Tadi Han songsaenim memberikan tugas, dan harus dikumpulkan sekarang. Jadi aku sedikit terlambat."

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum, "Gwencanha. Ini, kau pasti sudah lapar. Kajja kita makan."

Jaejoongpun segera menyerahkan satu kotak makan berwarna hijau kepada Yunho, dan warna merah untuknya.

"Woah, apa ini masakan buatanmu?" tanya Yunho takjub saat membuka kotak bekalnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Ini adalah ungkapan permintaan maafku soal yang kemarin. Jeongmal mianhae Yunho-ah."

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong lama. Ah, jangan ingatkan dirinya akan kejadian kemarin. Ia benar-benar kesal jika harus mengingat bagaimana bocah cilik-licik-itu mengerjainya.

Namun saat ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam, mau tak mau Yunhopun segera melupakan perasaan kesalnya. Ia sungguh benci melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Ne, gwencanha. Aku tak marah." jawab Yunho sambil melempar senyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Apa kau tak marah?"

"Ne, aku tak marah. Hanya, emm, yah sedikit kesal." ringis Yunho pelan sebelum kembali menjawab, "Tapi sungguh aku tak marah padamu. Apalagi kau sudah membuatkanku bekal seperti ini. Aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo, Joongie."

Jaejoongpun segera mengangguk, ia merasa lega karena Yunho sama sekali tak marah. "Gomawo Yunho-ah!"

"Ania."

"Jja, makanlah. Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu." kata Jaejoong dan segera menyumpit telur gulung dalam kotak bekalnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Yunho.

Yunhopun dengan senang hati menerima suapan Jaejoong, iapun melahap habis telur itu dan setelahnya mengacak sayang rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Kau juga makanlah." kata Yunho lagi dan mulai menyumpit makanannya.

Srettt

"Kimchi jigae, kau memang sangat tahu kesukaanku Joongie. Kelihatannya ini enak~" katanya lagi dan perlahan mengarahkan sumpitnya kemulutnya.

Happp

Kresss

Kresss

Kresss

Ughhhh

"Huekk..uhukk..uhukk..ughhh..uhuk..uhukk.."

Baru beberapa kali kunyahan, Yunho segera memuntahkan kimchi jigae yang dimakannya.

"Yunho, wae geure?" tanya Jaejoong kaget dan segera menyodorkan minuman pada Yunho.

Srettt

Glupp

Glupp

Glupp

"Waeyo Yunho? Apa makananku tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho menenggak habis minumannya. Yunhopun segra menoleh kearah Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kaget karena pertanyaan Jaejoong itu.

"A..ano, itu-"

"Wae? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan semakin membuat Yunho kebingungan.

"Bukan begitu Joongie, tapi rasa masakanmu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Emm-"

"Berbeda? Tapi aku memasaknya seperti biasa. Sini, biar aku mencobanya." kata Jaejoong dan segera menyumpit kimchi jigae dari kotak bekal Yunho.

Srett

Happ

Kresss

Kress-

"Huekkk.. Ige mwoya!" pekik Jaejoong setelah memuntahkan kembali kimchi yang dimakannya, iapun segera mengambil botol air disebelahnya dan meminumnya cepat.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh begini! Rasanya aku memasaknya baik-baik saja." gumam Jaejoong lagi dan kembali menyumpit kimchi jigae, namun kali ini yang berada di kotak bekal miliknya.

Hap

Kresss

Kresss

Kresss

"Yang ini rasanya biasa saja. Cobalah." kata Jaejoong setelah merasakan kalau rasa kimchi jigae di kotak bekalnya baik-baik saja. Iapun menyuruh Yunho untuk mencobanya juga.

"Yang ini enak." gumam Yunho setelah merasakan kimchi itu. Iapun merasa bingung, kenapa hanya kimchi di kotak bekalnya saja yang terasa aneh. Iapun berpikir sejenak lalu tersentak saat menyadari suatu hal.

"Kim Changmin!" desisnya berbahaya.

.

Flash Back beberapa menit sebelum Jaejoong berangkat

Changmin sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah dengan sang appa. Iapun segera berlari menuju dapur guna meminta jatah bekal kepada Jaejoong.

"Nuna, bekal Min mana?"

"Itu, hyung meletakkannya diatas meja. Ambillah yang berwarna biru."

Changminpun bergegas menuju meja dan mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru miliknya.

"Ini dia!" pekiknya girang lalu memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam ranselnya.

Srett

Mata Changminpun melihat dua kotak bekal lainnya di atas meja, ia teringat perkataan sang nuna tadi pagi kalau salah satunya akan sang nuna berikan kepada Yunho sebagai permintaan maaf.

Hemmmm

Seringai jahilpun tersungging diwajah bulatnya, iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang nuna yang nampak masih menikmati acara sarapannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Eomma dan appanyapun tak nampak berada di ruang makan.

"Heheheee."

Kekehan bahagiapun segera terdengar dari Changmin. Iapun segera kembali berlari masuk ke dapur lalu mengambil segala macam bumbu yang berada di dalam lemari es. Setelahnya iapun kembali menuju meja lalu menarik salah satu kotak bekal yang berwarana hijau.

Srettt

Croott

Croott

Plukk

Plukk

Dan dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya, ia mulai mencampurkan berbagai macam bumbu ke dalam kotak makan itu. Mulai dari kecap asin, garam, bubuk cabai, hingga lada, dan tentunya akan membuat rasa masakan itu lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

.

Flash back end

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong hanya diam dan sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Son songsaenim di depan kelasnya. Ia tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan logaritma yang tengah dijelaskan oleh guru paruh baya tersebut. Maklum saja, pikirannya kini tengah berjelajah kemana-mana. Apalagi kejadian tadi siang masih begitu membekas diingatannya.

"Joongie! Sttt, Joongie!"

"..."

"Joongie! Yah, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Omo! Junsu-ie! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara Junsu tepat disebelahnya.

"Isss, kau ini. Aku panggil dari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkannya." sebal Junsu sambil mendecih pelan.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak mendengarmu." sesal Jaejoong dan hanya diangguki oleh Junsu. "Loh, mana Son songsaengnim?" tanya Jaejoong lagi saat melihat sang guru sudah tak berada didepan lagi.

"Ck, pelajaran sudah selesai dari lima menit yang lalu Joongie! Kau ini kebanyakan melamun sih, jadi tak sadar jika bel sudah berdentang!" jawab Junsu sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

"Wae? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Junsu lagi karena sedari tadi memang sudah memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya bengong.

"Hahh, Junsu-ie! Sepertinya, Changmin berbuat nakal lagi pada Yunho!" jawab Jaejoong lemah sambil kini mencoret-coret buku catatannya.

Yah, ia baru menyadari jika insiden bekal tadi bisa saja ulah dari dongsaengnya. Ia ingat, tadi saat ia hendak mencuci piring bekas sarapannya, ia melihat Changmin tengah mengembalikan kotak bumbu ke dalam lemari es.

Dan saat ia bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu, Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari keluar.

"Mwo? Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukannya kali ini?"

"Kau tau, bekal makan siang yang akan aku berikan kepada Yunho, hah, Changmin sudah menyabotasenya. Rasa masakanku jadi tak karuan karena Changmin memasukkan macam-macam bumbu kedalamnya." jawab Jaejoong dan membuat Junsu memekik tertahan.

"Mwo? Aiss bocah itu. Apa ia mau membuat Yunho sakit perut!" gemas Junsu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kenakalan Changmin.

"Molla! Aiss, jinja! Sebenarnya kenapa Changmin selalu berbuat nakal kepada Yunho. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia berbuat nakal pada Yunho, bahkan setiap hari." kata Jaejoong sambil memijat kepalanya.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Changmin selalu saja berbuat nakal kepada Yunho. Selalu saja, setiap pagi ada saja yang diperbuat dongsaengnya itu untuk mengerjai Yunho.

Bukannya ia tak tahu kalau selama ini Changmin selalu mengerjai Yunho. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi ia masih menolerirnya karena merasa Changmin memang masih kecil. Jadi kenakalan adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Apalagi kenakalannya tak sampai membahayakan orang lain.

Namun kali ini, ia merasa kalau Changmin sudah keterlaluan. Mencampur berbagai macam bumbu kedalam makanan Yunho? Bagaimana kalau Yunho sampai sakit gara-gara makanan itu?

"Dongsaengmu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku takut lama-lama Yunho bisa berhenti menyukaimu jika Changmin masih terus mengerjainya seperti ini." jawab Junsu dan segera membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Junsu.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Junsu-ie?"

"Ya, bisa saja kan Yunho jadi menyerah untuk mengerjarmu jika Changmin masih mengerjainya begitu. Tak ada manusia yang akan tahan jika terus menerus dikerjai seperti itu."

"..."

"Bisa saja lama-lama Yunho akan menyerah untuk menyukaimu dan akhirnya malah akan menjauhimu karena kenakalan Changmin itu. Changmin selalu saja berusaha untuk membuat Yunho jauh darimu."

Jaejoong terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu. Apa benar jika Yunho lama-lama akan menjauhinya karna Changmin terus mengerjainya?

"Kalau Changmin masih saja suka mengganggu Yunho, bisa saja Yunho berpikir kalau banyak rintangan untuk bisa bersamamu. Apalagi Changmin tak segan-segan mengerjainya seperti itu. Aku takut suatu hari Yunho mulai lelah, apalagi dirimu yang juga tak menunjukkan perasaan yang sama terhadapnya."

"Junsu-ie."

"Mwo? Apa kau mau membantahku?" tanya Junsu cepat namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"..."

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Joongie. Apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Yunho?" lanjutnya lagi dan semakin membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Joongie?"

"Molla. Aku tak tahu Su-ie!" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Iapun menundukkan wajahnya merasa bingung.

Di satu sisi ia merasa senang Yunho berada di dekatanya. Jangan kira ia tak tahu mengenai perasaan yang dimiliki Yunho untuknya. Hanya saja ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tak ingin disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Geotjimal! Aku bisa melihatnya Joongie. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Yunho. Setiap kali kau bersama Yunho, kau selalu ceria. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu bersedih saat bersama Yunho."

"..."

"Aku tau kau juga menyukainya. Hanya saja kau tak mau mengakuinya. Wae? Kenapa kau tak mengakuinya?" tanya Junsu yang rupanya kali ini sudah habis kesabarannya. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin melihat sahabatnya itu bahagia.

"Wae? Apa karna 'dia'?" tanya Junsu lagi dan seketika Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya. Rupanya tabakannya tepat sasaran.

"Jadi benar karna dia!" kata Junsu lagi mempertegas ucapannya sambil memandang jengah kearah Jaejoong. "Jangan samakan Yunho dengan dia. Yunho seratus kali lebih baik darinya!" lanjut Junsu lagi setengah memekik karena kesal.

Sahabatnya ini begitu bodoh kalau menyamakan Yunho dengan 'dia'.

"Aku hanya takut Su-ie. Aku takut ini hanya akan menyakitiku seperti dulu." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Kau bodoh! Jangan samakan Yunho dengan dia. Yunho sama sekali berbeda dengan dia. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama!"

"..."

"Yunho bukan dia. Yunho tak sama dengannya! Aku yakin Yunho tak akan menyakitimu. Cobalah unuk jujur dengan perasaanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya!"

Dan nampaknya ucapan Junsu benar-benar meresap diotak Jaejoong. Sedikit hatinya bergetar saat memikirkan Yunho yang akan meninggalkannya karena ulah Changmin. Tidak, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Ia akui, ia juga menyukai Yunho. Yunho selalu baik padanya dan selalu mengutamakan dirinya lebih dulu. Selama ini ia selalu menutupi perasaanya karena ia tak ingin disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong lemah sambil menatap Junsu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin jika apa yang dikatakan Junsu menjadi kenyataan.

"Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu. Tunjukkan pada Yunho jika kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya."

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong terlihat membereskan bukunya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup kencang. Pelajaran baru saja selesai dan semua siswapun bergegas mengemasi barang mereka. Jaejoongpun menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah bulat Junsu yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Junsu tak menyahut dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya menunjuk kearah pintu kelasnya. Jaejoongpun mengikuti arah tunjuk Junsu dan menemukan seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri disana sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Pangeranmu sudah menjemput. Selamat bersenang-senang." bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya lalu berlari keluar dari kelas.

Jaejoongpun menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap Junsu, iapun menggeleng pelan menyadari jika hari ini sahabatnya itu benar-benar aneh.

Iapun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terganggu oleh Junsu dan setelahnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja tampan yang masih setia dengan ponselnya.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Jaejoong ceria dan menyebabkan namja tampan itu yang ternyata Yunho segera mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Oh Joongie!" jawab Yunho dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya.

"Mian, apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Ania. Walau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku tak masalah jika itu adalah menunggu dirimu." jawab Yunho mulai kembali melancarkan gombalannya dan membuat Jaejoong berblusing ria.

"Ck, kau ini! Berhenti menggombal!"

"Ania, aku tak menggobal Joongie chagi!"

Deg

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terkejut mendengar nama panggilan Yunho. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Apalagi Yunho, ia merutuki bibirnya yang sudah lancang mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat itu.

Jaejoongpun demikian, ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja percakapannya dengan Junsu selama pelajaran tadi melintas kembali diotaknya.

 _'Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu. Tunjukkan pada Yunho jika kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya'_

"Ahh, Jo..Joongie, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ajak Yunho setelah lama terdiam dan bersiap menggandeng tangan Jaejoong namun-

Srettt

"Yunho-ah, soal yang tadi aku minta maaf."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin kencang saat tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu bergelayut di lengannya. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan tingkah Jaejoong sekarang.

Hei, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong yang lebih dulu menggandeng tangannya seperti ini. Oh, mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga hal seperti ini terjadi.

"N..ne?" gugup Yunho tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

"Soal bekal tadi. Mianhae, aku rasa itu semua ulah Changmin." jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap bersalah kearah Yunho.

Jantung Yunhopun semakin berpacu cepat kala melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong itu. Ia sungguh tak suka jika melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata bersalah seperti itu. Hei, jelas-jelas ini semua bukan kesalahannya, jadi untuk apa pula Jaejoong meminta maaf?

"A..ah, gwencanha. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula ini semua bukan kesalahanmu." jawab Yunho setelah berhasil menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Iapun melempar senyum menenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Tapi tetap saja, gara-gara kenakalan Changmin, selama ini kau selalu kesusahan. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." kata Jaejoong lagi benar-benar menyesal. Entah kenapa, namun perkataan Junsu cukup banyak mempengaruhinya. Ia tak ingin jika Yunho nantinya akan menjauhinya gara-gara ulah Changmin.

"Ania Joongie. Jangan meminta maaf, aku sungguh tak marah. Mungkin itu semua karena Changmin sangat menyayangimu, jadi ia tak suka jika ada orang yang mencoba mendekati dirimu." jawab Yunho lagi dan semakin mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Jaejoongpun mendongak dan menatap dalam kedua mata Yunho, mencari kebohongan didalamnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. "Jinja? Kau tak marah?"

"Ne jinja. Aku sama sekali tak marah Joongie. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah. Kalau aku marah, mungkin saat ini aku tak akan berdiri disini menjemputmu." jawab Yunho mantap sambil menatap kedua mata bulat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak. Benar! Yunho tak mungkin berhenti berada disampingnya. Yunho yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang selalu mendampinginya dan selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Tak mungkin ia akan meninggalkannya hanya karna hal ini.

Tak terasa senyumpun perlahan mengembang diwajah Jaejoong, "Gomawo Yunho-ah!"

"Ania."

"Ku harap kau tak akan meninggalkanku karena kenakalan Changmin." gumam Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Ne? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Joongie?" tanya Yunho dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"Ania. Amugeotdo." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, "Aisss, aku akan memarahi Changmin setelah sampai di rumah nanti. Anak itu benar-benar!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Perasaanya menghangat begitu mendengar Jaejoong ternyata mengkhawatirkannya. Bolehkan ia berharap?

"Ne, kau memang perlu untuk memarahinya sekali-sekali." jawab Yunho dan hanya dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita pulang." ajak Yunho lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. Keduanyapun kemudian melangkah menuju parkiran dengan tangan Jaejoong yang masih setia bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

Nampaknya, Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan perasaannya juga, aniya? ^^ Dan Yunho harus berterimakasih kepada Junsu untuk itu.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho mematikan mesin motornya sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun segera turun lalu mengembalikan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Yunho,

"Gomawo." ucapnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne. Kka, masuklah." jawab Yunho sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jaejoongpun segera berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun baru beberapa kali melangkah suara Yunho terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoongie!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoongpun segera berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Ne?"

"..."

"..."

"A..ania. Kka, masuklah."

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan tingkah Yunho, namun ia tak mengambil pusing dan segera berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, saranghae." gumam Yunho pelan setelah tubuh Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu rumah.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, Jaejoong segera menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil cemilan.

"Minie dimana eomma?" tanya Jaejoong saat berpapasan dengan sang eomma. Iapun segera mengambil beberapa keripik kentang dari lemari es dan mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah sang eomma.

"Ia sedang tidur siang. Sedari tadi ia menangis meminta dibelikan PSP baru. Katanya Kyuhyun mempunyai PSP baru dan itu membuatnya iri. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah menangis tadi. Dasar anak itu!" gemas Mrs. Kim saat teringat kembali pertengkaran kecilnya dengan bungsu Kim itu.

Jaejoongpun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar cerita sang eomma. Ia bisa merasakan betapa pusingnya sang eomma menghadapi tingkah Changmin tadi.

"Anak itu masih saja suka iri pada Kyuhyun. Padahal baru minggu lalu eomma membelikannya PSP itu."

"Eomma terlalu memanjakannya, makanya ia jadi seperti itu." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus menikmati keripik kentang itu sementara tangan sebelahnya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah makan Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi baru teringat jika putra sulungnya itu belum menyentuh makan siang sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ne eomma. Tadi sebelum pulang aku makan bersama Yunho." jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya, sementara Mrs. Kim hanya mengangguk paham.

"Joongie, eomma ingin bertanya. Apa kau dan Yunho tengah menjalin hubungan?" tanya Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba dan membuat gerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Iapun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma dan menaruh keripik kentangnya diatas meja.

"Ania, kami hanya berteman eomma."

"Jinja? Eomma kira kalian berpacaran." jawab Mrs. Kim setengah terkejut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia mengira anaknya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan namja mata musang tetangga mereka itu.

"Eomma lihat Yunho begitu perhatian padamu, dan eomma rasa ia menyukaimu." lanjut Mrs. Kim lagi mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Eomma juga melihat kalau kau menyukainya." lanjut Mrs. Kim.

"Apalagi minggu lalu saat kalian menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Junsu, eomma bisa melihat kau merona saat Yunho datang menjemputmu ke rumah."

"Eomma~"

"Wae? Apa eomma salah?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi sambil menatap lembut kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun hanya diam. Iapun teringat akan ucapan Junsu siang tadi. Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Ania eomma, kami hanya berteman." jawab Jaejoong setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Geurae? Padahal eomma sangat senang jika kalian bersama. Eomma menyukai Yunho, ia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."

"..."

"Baiklah, eomma tak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Eomma sepenuhnya percaya pada pilihanmu." kata Mrs. Kim lagi sambil mengelus sayang rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun balas tersenyum kepada sang eomma. "Ne, gomawo eomma."

"Jja, eomma harus menjemur pakaian dulu." Mrs. Kimpun segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang nampak tengah meresapi perkataan sang eomma barusan.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho hanya beguling-guling malas diatas tempat tidurnya. Awalnya ia hendak tidur siang, namun setelah mencoba berbaring selama satu jam penuh, ia tak kunjung tertidur.

"Aisss, aku bosan!" keluhnya malas.

Iapun kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya dan kali ini posisinya menengadah dengan kaki berada di atas bantal.

"Joongie sedang apa ya?" gumamnya lagi teringat akan namja cantik pujaannya. Iapun kembali tersenyum saat teringat kejadian siang tadi.

"Ahh Joongie, ternyata kau juga mengkhawatirkanku hemm? Apa kau juga mulai menyukaiku?" monolognya entah kepada siapa.

Iapun segera meraih bingkai foto yang disembunyikannya dibawah bantal. Sebuah foto dirinya dengan Jaejoong di taman bermain yang diambil setahun yang lalu. Dalam foto itu dirinya tengah merangkul sayang tubuh kecil Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong tengah tersenyum lebar dengan membentuk tanda peace dikedua tangannya.

"Kapan kita bisa pergi berdua lagi seperti ini Joongie?" gumam Yunho penuh dengan nada rindu. Yah, bagaimanapun ia merindukan saat-saat ia keluar hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong tanpa gangguan dari bocah nakal yang sangat malas ia akui sebagai dongsaeng dari Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Joongie. Kapan aku bisa mengutarakan kalimat itu padamu hemm?" gumam Yunho lagi persis seperti orang galau xD diusapnya sayang foto Jaejoong dalam bingkai itu.

"Kau sungguh manis. Bibir ini-" ucapnya sembari mengelus bagian bibir Jaejoong dalam foto, "Kapan aku bisa merasakannya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aisss, Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" rutuk Yunho setelah sadar dari tingkah alaynya barusan. Iapun segera menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu sebelum ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Yunhopun kembali berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan senyum menawan Jaejoong.

Drtttt drtttt drtttt

Ponsel Yunhopun bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk, iapun segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuka pesan tersebut.

'Yunho-ah, mau menemaniku ke taman?'

Dan Yunhopun melebarkan matanya kaget setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Jaejoong itu. Iapun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali takut jika ini hanya khayalannya saja.

"Yunho-ah, mau menemaniku ke taman?" ulangnya kali ini membacanya dengan suara keras.

Senyum lebarpun perlahan menghiasi wajah tampannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera dibalasnya pesan itu.

'Tentu! Tunggulah. Aku akan menjemputmu'

Drrttt drttt drrttt

'Arraseo'

Dan Yunhopun segera mengganti bajunya kilat sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke rumah namja cantik pujaannya itu.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum bahagianya karena akhirnya impiannya terwujud, bisa pergi hanya berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Yah, tadi setelah sampai di rumah Jaejoong, ia baru ingat akan keberadaan bocah nakal yang selalu menjahilinya itu. Namun ia segera bernafas lega saat Jaejoong kekuar hanya seorang diri dan memberitahu jika Changmin masih tidur.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong dibawah pohon sakura sambil menggenggam hangat tangan namja cantik itu.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Terlepas dari insiden bekal makan siang tadi, mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Mulai dari pagi tadi Jaejoong yang lebih dulu menunggunya berangkat sekolah bersama, saat pulang sekolahpun Jaejoong juga bertingkah sangat manja dengan menggandeng tangannya terlebih dahulu. Dan yang paling penting adalah sekarang, bagaimana dirinya bisa berjalan bersama dengan Jaejoong menikmati sore hari di bawah sakura. Sungguh, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Ia berharap hari-hari seperti ini akan terus terjadi. Ia tak ingin lagi harinya mesti dikacaukan dengan tingkah nakal dari dongsaeng pujaan hatinya itu.

Ah berbicara tentang Changmin, mari kita lihat sebentar keadaan namja cilik nakal itu.

Nampak sekarang Changmin yang perlahan mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucak pelan matanya dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma~" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Iapun segra turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar mencari keberadaan sang eomma.

"Eomma~" panggilnya lagi saat melihat sosok sang eomma yang tengah menonton drama di ruang keluarga.

"Oh Minie, sudah bangun chagi?" seru Mrs. Kim lalu bergegas mendekat kearah Changmin dan segera menggendongnya. "Aigoo, kau tambah berat saja hemm."

Changminpun segera melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang eomma, sambil sesekali menguap. "Eomma, nuna eodiseo?" tanya Changmin lagi saat tak melihat keberadaan sang nuna. Yah, sepertinya cast cilik ini merindukan sang nuna.

"Joongie hyung sedang pergi ke taman dengan Yunho hyung." jawab Mrs. Kim dan seketika membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari leher sang eomma.

"Ke taman?" beonya meniru ucapan sang eomma sambil menatap wajah sang eomma.

"Ne." jawab Mrs. Kim dan membuat Changmin merenggut tak suka. Iapun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Nuna nappeun gak ajak Min!" kesalnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Mrs. Kim terkekeh pelan.

"Minie jangan ganggu Joongie dan Yunho hyung ne. Biarkan mereka berjalan-jalan berdua." nasehat sang eomma namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Changmin.

"Chiluh! Min juga mau ke taman! Pokoknya Min mau ke taman!" pekik Changmin kencang dan segera meronta meminta turun dari gendongan sang eomma.

"Yah Minie, jangan begini."

"Taman! Taman! Min mau ke taman!"

"Aiss, aiss, ne ne. Tapi Minie cuci muka dulu ne, setelah itu kita sama-sama mencari Joongie hyung." jawab Mrs. Kim dan hal itupun membuat Changmin menghentikan rontaannya.

"Jja, kita cuci muka dulu." ajak Mrs. Kim lagi membawa Changmin menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih betah berjalan beriringan menikmati pohon sakura. Ah, ingin rasanya Yunho menghentikan waktu agar dirinya bisa berduaan terus dengan Jaejoong. Apalagi dilihatnya Jaejoong yang juga tak hentinya tersenyum manis. Sedari tadi keduanya bahkan tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Yunhopun berpikir, harusnya hari bahagia ini diakhiri dengan sempurna dengan pengakuan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Sekarang sepertinya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu. Diliriknya sekali lagi tangan mereka yang tengah bertautan sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat suka udara musim semi." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis mengamati pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Semilir angin menerbangkan helain kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Jaejoongpun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho dan mendapati namja tampan itu memandangnya intens.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang melihat itu. Lama keduanya hanya diam sambil menatap mata masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Yunho melihat wajahnya yang perlahan berubah warna.

Yunhopun terkekeh pelan saat tak sengaja melihat semburat merah yang perlahan muncul di pipi halus Jaejoong. Aiss, kalau begini, bisa-bisa ia tak tahan untuk tak berbuat macam-macam dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Kembali mereka menyusuri jalanan mengamati sekeliling yang nampak ramai dengan orang-orang. Banyak pasangan yang nampak menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka dengan melihat pohon sakura, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kita sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja." gumam Jaejoong dan iapun menoleh kearah tautan tangannya dengan Yunho.

Deg

Jantung Yunho segera berdetak kencang saat mendengar gumaman lirih Jaejoong, iapun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti karna Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Iapun menatap heran kearah Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menatap Jaejoong dalam. Sungguhkah ini? Atau tadi ia hanya salah dengar? Kalau Jaejoong mengatakan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Yunho-ah? Hei, Yunho-ah?"

Jaejoongpun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yunho, sedikit takut jika namja tampan itu kesambet setan(?).

Namun Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming, dirinya masih diam dan menatap Jaejoong dalam.

Bisa ia lihat Jaejoong yang semakin panik karena dirinya tak kunjung menjawab, iapun merasa jika Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan iapun sudah memutuskan, untuk tak menunda lagi.

"Joongie-" panggil Yunho akhirnya dan seketika membuat Jaejoong lega.

"Ne?"

"Na-"

"..."

"Neo-"

"..."

"Sara-"

"NUNAAAAA!"

Dan suara teriakan Changminpun lagi-lagi menggagalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

(END)

.

.

Ga jdi deh

TBC aja yah xD

Saya kembaliiiiii...hiyaaaaa

Ternyata banyak yang sebel sama Minie yah.. Kekekeee... Emang jahilnya dia udah kebangetan sih.. Tapi itu sesuai dengan jati dirinya sebagai evil bukan? *digeplak Changmin*

Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Apa kalian masih sebel ama Changmin? Pastinya iya! Karna lagi-lagi ia menghalangi Yunho yang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.. Hahahaha.. Poor appa gom.. *dipites Yunho*

Sabar ne Yunho appa, chap depan bagaimana kalau kita balas dendam pada Changmin, supaya dia juga merasakan apa yang appa rasakan sekarang.. Hehee..

Dan siapa gerangankah 'diia' yang disebut-sebut Junsu?

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini xD big thanks buat :

Jung Sister | Sashi boy YJ | jeje | Guest | Reza | michiko r rin | ruixi1 | manize83 | JungKimCaca | birin rin | Ineedtohateyou | PURPLE - KIMlee | SFA30 | anjar913 | akiramia44 | youlaycious88 | azahra88 | vermilion | xianie | Guest | Vic89 | misschokyulate2

Gomawo reviewnya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan lagi untuk chap ini ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu ~~

.

Denpasar, 30 Mei 2015


	3. Chapter 3

イタズラなキッド

(Naughty Kid)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Humor

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, cerita gaje dan pasaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya kesal saat lagi-lagi seorang bocah nakal menggagalkan aksinya. Setelah tadi berteriak kencang memanggil sang nuna saat dirinya akan menyatakan perasaannya, kini bocah nakal yang tak lain adalah Kim Changmin itu sudah memonopoli perhatian Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim yang tadi mengantar Changminpun kini sudah pulang, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Sebenarnya Mrs. Kim sudah berniat mengajak Changmin untuk ikut pulang bersama setelah dirasanya Changmin cukup bermain dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana Yunho yang sebenarnya sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Changmin. Namun apa mau dikata, kekeras kepalaan Changmin tak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Dan akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot, Mrs. Kimpun menyerah dan meminta maaf pada Yunho untuk menjaga Changmin.

Dan beginilah sekarang, Yunho yang hanya duduk dengan wajah yang merenggut sebal melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang bermain bola bersama.

Jaejoong sendiri terlihat beberapa kali menoleh kearah Yunho dan tersenyum pelan meminta maaf kepada namja tampan itu. Ia sejujurnya juga merasa sedikit kesal karena kehadiran Changmin. Gara-gara dongsaeng nakalnya ini, acaranya dengan Yunho menjadi berantakan.

Sungguh, ia merasa tak enak kepada Yunho. Apalagi dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang sudah ditekuk masam, sama sekali tak ada senyum menghiasinya, walau ia sudah berusaha tersenyum kepada namja tampan itu. Nampaknya Yunho benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Minie, mainnya sudah ne. Hyung sudah capek. Kita istirahat sebentar ne?" ajak Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Changmin untuk berhenti bermain sebentar. Bagaimanapun ia ingin pergi menemani Yunho yang nampak sudah berada diujung kekesalannya.

"Chiluh!" teriak Changmin kencang sama sekali tak ingin berhenti bermain. Iapun menatap kesal kearah sang nuna dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Tapi hyung sudah lelah Minie. Ne? Kita istirahat sebentar setelah itu kita lanjut mainnya." kembali Jaejoong mencoba untuk membujuk Changmin.

Changminpun nampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil. "Ne. Nuna ictilahat aja, Min mau main cama Yuno hyungie aja!" jawab Changmin dan seketika membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Apa? Bermain dengan Yunho? Yang benar saja!

Belum sempat Jaejoong memprotes ucapan Changmin, namun bocah nakal itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menghampiri Yunho yang nampak menaikkan alisnya bingung saat Changmin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyungie!" pekik Changmin dan terus berlari mendekat kearah Yunho, dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk sebuah bola.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho malas. Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakan oleh bocah nakal ini.

"Hyungie, kajja main bola cama Min. Nuna capek, jadi ga bica main lagi." jawab Changmin sambil mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Yunhopun mengernyit saat mendengar alasan Changmin, ia tak yakin jika ucapan bocah ini seratus persen benar adanya.

"Ne hyungie. Kajja main bola~" rengek Changmin lagi dan bersiap menarik tangan Yunho, bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang sampai ditempat keduanya.

"Minie!" teriaknya kencang dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu akibat berlari. "Jangan berlari tiba-tiba!" lanjutnya lagi sambil kini duduk menyebelahi Yunho.

"Hehe, nuna, nuna ictilahat aja ne. Min mainnya cama Yuno hyungie." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum kearah sang nuna.

"Kau kelelahan eum?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit terengah-engah. Iapun perlahan mengulurkan tangannya yang tak dipegang Changmin guna mengusap keringat yang menetes di pelipis Jaejoong, namun-

Plakk

Changmin sudah lebih dulu memukul tangannya keras. Hei, ia tak akan membiarkan siapa saja menyentuh nuna cantiknya.

"Hyungie kajja kita main!" pekik Changmin lagi dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Yunho agar berdiri. "Palli hyungie!" teriaknya lagi dan semakin menarik Yunho kencang.

"Minie! Geumanhae! Jangan menarik Yunho hyung begitu." Jaejoongpun ikut turun tangan saat melihat Changmin yang memaksa Yunho. Ditahannya sebelah tangan Yunho yang terbebas. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa mau dongsaengnya itu.

"Min cuma mau main cama Yuno hyungie. Nuna duduk aja dicini, katanya nuna capek!"

Jaejoong hendak menjawab perkataan Changmin, namun suara Yunho lebih dulu terdengar. "Gwencanha Joongie. Benar kata Changmin. Kau istirahatlah dulu, biar aku yang menemani Changmin bermain." jawab Yunho dan melemparkan senyumnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun-"

"Gwencanha!"

Jaejoongpun terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan perhatian dalam setiap perkataan Yunho. "Istirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat kelelahan." lanjut Yunho lagi sambil perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Jaejoong lalu mengusap sayang peluh yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong.

Srettt

Hemmm

Tak terasa senyumpun mengembang diwajah Jaejoong. Iapun akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Geurae. Gomawo Yunho-ah."

"Ania."

"Kajja hyungie! Kita main bola~"

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho merasa kalau dirinya akan kehabisan nafas meladeni permainan brutal Changmin. Bayangkan saja, sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah mencari bola yang ditendang kencang oleh Changmin. Berlari kesana-kemari mencari bola yang ditendang entah kemana oleh bocah nakal itu.

Sungguh, kalau Changmin bukanlah dongsaeng namja pujaannya, sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan mengubur hidup-hidup namja cilik itu!

"Hahh..hahh..hahhh..ini..bolanya!"

Yunho terengah-engah memberikan bola milik Changmin yang tadi ditendang jauh oleh bocah nakal itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus bolak-balik mencari bola yang ditendang jauh oleh Changmin, bukankah tadi Changmin memintanya untuk bermain bola bersama? Bukannya malah menjadikannya pembantu untuk mencari bola.

Aiss, ini sih namanya ia dikerjai lagi oleh bocah nakal itu!

"Hehe, kajja kita main lagi."

Changminpun kembali bersiap menendang bola itu, namun aksinya harus tertunda karena suara teriakan Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya.

"Minie, ayo berhenti dulu. Ini hyung membeli minuman untukmu."

Changminpun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang nuna saat mendengar Jaejoong membelikannya minuman. Iapun bergegas menuju sang nuna karena tergiur dengan minuman yang dibawa oleh sang nuna.

"Nuna, Min mau!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grepp

Dan tanpa peringatan, Changmin segera merebut satu kaleng jus dari tangan Jaejoong dan segera meneguknya rakus.

"Iss, anak ini!" dengus Jaejoong sebal melihat kelakuan sang dongsaeng. "Yunho-ah, ini, minumlah." lanjut Jaejoong dan menyerahkan satu kaleng lainnya kepada Yunho dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh naja tampan itu. Sejujurnya ia memang merasa haus yang luar biasa.

Glup

Glup

Glup

"Hahhhhh! Segarnya! Gomawo Joongie!" ucap Yunho setelah menghabiskan jus miliknya.

"Ne, cheonma. Pasti kau kelelahan ne? Lihat keringatmu sungguh banyak."

Jaejoongpun segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan segera mengusap keringat Yunho diwajahnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang akibat aksi spontan Jaejoong. Kalau seperti ini sih, rasanya ia rela kelelahan jika pada akhirnya bisa merasakan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." ucap Jaejoong setelah yakin wajah Yunho sudah terbebas dari keringat. "Mian ne. Gara-gara Changmin datang, kita jadi tak bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalannya." sesal Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah bersalah.

Yunhopun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Ani. Gwencanha."

"Ah ne Yunho, tadi apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong saat teringat kalau Yunho perkataan Yunho terpotong akibat kehadiran Changmin.

"Ne? Perkataanku yang mana?"

"Sebelum Changmin datang, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Yunhopun tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka jika Jaejoong masih mengingat hal itu. Iapun menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit gugup

"A..ani. Ania. Bukan hal penting." jawabnya salah tingkah. Hei, jangan ingatkan ia kalau ia hampir saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Sesungguhnya ia belum siap, apalagi ia belum siap jika harus menerima penolakan dari jaejoong. Walau kelihatannya Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun itu semua tak menjamin kalau Jaejoong akan menerimanya.

"Ah geurae? Baiklah."

Yunhopun tersenyum tipis. Iapun kembali meneguk minuman jus yang dibelikan Jaejoong sambil memandang jauh kedepan.

"Ahh, nuna. Juc Min udah habic!"

Suara Changmin tiba-tiba terdengar dan menyebabkan Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin. Diambilnya kaleng bekas minum Changmin itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." kata Jaejoong namun segera mendapat teriakan kencang dari Changmin.

"Chiluh! Min mau main bola lagi!" pekik Changmin kencang dan segera berlari mendekati Yunho. "Kajja hyungie, kita main lagi!" ajaknya dan tanpa aba-aba segera menarik Yunho.

"Minie! Jangan memaksa begitu." sela Jaejoong dan membuat Changmin mencebilkan bibir kesal.

"Ani ani. Gwencanha Joongie." jawab Yunho segera sambil menatap lembut Jaejoong. "Tenagaku sudah kembali berkat dirimu, jadi sekarang tak masalah jika aku harus kembali berkeringat. Kalau dengan itu aku bisa merasakan perhatianmu."

Blushh

Dan Jaejoongpun tak bisa menahan wajahnya yang berubah merah. "Ya..yah!" pekiknya setengah kesal sambil menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Malu eoh Jaejoongie?

Yunhopun tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat itu. Sungguh, kalau begini ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang iya-iya pada Jaejoong. Iapun segera mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong, dibarengi dengan tawa renyah yang membuatnya semakin bertambah tampan.

"Hahah, kau sungguh lucu Jaejoongie. Aigoo~"

Dan perbuatan Yunho itupun semakin membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Jangan menggodaku, huh!"

"Hyungie, kajja kita main lagi." kembali Changmin menarik Yunho dan menyebabkan Yunho menghentikan usapan tangannya dikepala Jaejoong.

"Ah ne. Kajja kita main lagi." jawabnya dan segera mengikuti Changmin.

Sepeninggal Homin, Jaejoongpun berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Iapun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelum sebuah senyum manis terlukis indah diwajah cantiknya.

"Dasar!" dengusnya kasar namun berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Iapun segera menyusul HoMin dan berniat untuk ikut bermain bersama.

"Yah kalian berdua, kajja kita main bersama." teriaknya kencang dan membuat Yunho dan Changmin menolehkan wajah serempak kearahnya.

"Nuna mau ikut main?" tanya Changmin antusias dengan binar senang diwajahnya.

"Ne. Kajja kita main sama-sama." jawab Jaejoong dan segera mengambil bola dari tangan Changmin, dan-

Srett

Iapun melempar kencang bola itu menuju Yunho lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kajja!"

Yunhopun kembali melempar bola itu kearah Changmin, dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh bocah cilik itu. Ah, kalau seperti ini, mereka sudah nampak seperti keluarga bahagia bukan. Bahkan Yunho dan Changmin terliht tertawa bersama, hal yang sangat jarang bisa kita lihat.

Ketiganya nampak begitu menikmati menikmati permainan itu. Apalagi Yunho, sekarang ia sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian belakangan dimana Changmin mengerjainya.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berbicara santai di bangku taman. Keduanya terlihat asik berbincang-bincang dan sesekali nampak Yunho yang menggoda Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu tersipu malu.

Yunhopun hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah itu. Sungguh, Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah itu di wajahnya. Andai saja ia tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, sudah bisa dipastikan jika sedari tadi bibirnya sudah menempel manis dipipi ranum Jaejoong itu.

Ah, kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bisa berakhir berdua dan saling bercanda seperti itu? Lalu kemana bocah nakal yang selama ini selalu mengerjai Yunho itu?

Kim Changmin kini sedang bermian bersama Kyuhyun-sahabatnya di taman kanak-kanak. Tadi, saat ia dan kedua hyungnya tengah bermain bersama, ia tak sengaja melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berjalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya. Segera saja ia berteriak kencang memanggil sahabatnya untuk diajak bermain bersama. Alhasil, kini setelah sang dongsaeng memiliki teman untuk bermain, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu berdua mereka tanpa gangguan Changmin.

Andai saja bisa terus seperti ini, pastinya Yunho memiliki kesempatan kembali untuk menyatakan perasaannya bukan?

"Yah, berhenti menatapku!" pekik Jaejoong sangat kesal karena tingkah Yunho. Bayangkan saja, sedari tadi Yunho terus menerus menatap wajahnya diiringi dengan senyum menawan darinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat jantungnya bereaksi lebih dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Jaejoongpun segera mendorong wajah Yunho agar tak lagi menatapnya. Membuat Yunho diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan namja pujaannya.

"Wae? Kau malu eoh?" goda Yunho lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong refleks memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap horor kearah Yunho. "Ya..yah! Jangan mendekat!"

Namun bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak menggoda Jaejoong, iapun tak mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong, justru melakukan yang sebaliknya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong diiringi seringai kecil diwajahnya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang perlahan berubah merah.

Hemmmm

Yunhopun segera menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tertawa pelan. Ia benar-benar menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong tadi.

"Hahaha, Joongie. Kau sungguh lucu!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoong hanya terpaku melihat wajah tertawa Yunho. Ia baru sadar jika Yunho memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan jika tengah tertawa. Iapun terus menatap Yunho seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Yunhopun menghentikan tawanya saat tak melihat pergerakan apapun dari Jaejoong. Iapun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Joongie? Jaejoongie?"

"..."

"Hei! Joongie!"

Pekikan kencang Yunhopun segera mengembalikan kesadaran Jaejoong. Iapun mengerjapkan matanya salah tingkah karna ketahuan menatap Yunho.

"Wae? Apa kau terpesona dengan wajah tampanku eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Siapa juga yang terpesona! Huh, aku jauh lebih tampan dari dirimu tuan Jung!" jawab Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, namun jangan lupakan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Yunhopun semakin mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Geurae. Kau memang tampan." jawabnya dan membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Tapi bagiku kau itu lebih dari sekedar tampan. Kau itu indah, sehingga aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk terus menatap wajahmu."

Blushhh

Dan Jaejoongpun tak bisa mengontrol persaannya. Wajahnya kian memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apalagi ia masih menatap kedua mata Yunho saat namja tampan itu memuji dirinya dan menemukan pancaran kejujuran dikedua mata itu.

"Kau itu mempesona, membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu. Hati ini selalu berdebar jika berdekatan denganmu."

Srettt

Yunhopun segera menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, dan membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Namun disisi lain, ia merasa begitu nyaman saat tangan besar Yunho menggenggamnya seperti ini.

Yunho masih terus menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong, memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ditatapnya teduh wajah cantik Jaejoong yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat semakin cantik dimatanya.

Sungguh, ia ingin secepatnya menjadikan namja menawan ini menjadi miliknya. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Tak perduli jawaban apa yang akan diterimanya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus mengatakannya.

"Jaejoongie." panggil Yunho lembut sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"..."

"Saranghae."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apa itu tadi? Apa Yunho baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Itu yang tadi ingin aku katakan padamu." lanjut Yunho lagi dan semakin membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Nyatakah ini?

"..."

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, masih mencerna semua yang terjadi. Apa ini nyata? Apa benar Yunho kini menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Yunh-"

"Sttthhhh. Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku selama ini padamu."

Yunho segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia belum siap mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong. Ia juga tak ingin bersikap egois dengan memaksakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin memberikan waktu berpikir untuk Jaejoong.

Yunhopun tersenyum pelan melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong. Iapun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Jaejoong, menyampaikan kepada namja cantik itu jika dirinya benar-benar serius.

"Go..gomawo." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Ia balas tersenyum kecil kearah Yunho menyampaikan jika ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Yunho menyukainya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku ha-"

"Ani, ani. Aku akan menjawabnya." kata Jaejoong cepat memotong ucapan Yunho. Iapun tersenyum manis dan balas menggenggam tangan Yunho, "Aku tak tahu apakah aku juga mencintaimu atau tidak. Tapi, yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu adalah perasaan nyaman. Kau selalu bisa menghadirkan tawa disetiap hari-hariku. Aku juga sangat merasa aman saat berada disampingmu. Saat kau menggenggam tanganku, dan juga saat kau mulai menggombaliku."

"..."

"Apa ini artinya aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho-ah?"

Dan Yunho segera mengembangkan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Oh, apakah ini nyata? Jaejoong membalas perasaannya?

"Apa aku harus menyadarkanmu Joongie?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Setiap aku berada di dekatmu, jantungku selalu berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa kau juga merasakannya jika berada disampingku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu disetiap harinya, ingin selalu berada disampingmu dan tak pernah bosan menatap wajahmu. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalau kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, itu sudah jelas membuktikan jika kau juga mencintaiku Joongie." jawab Yunho akhirnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Jaejoongpun mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Yun-"

"Ada apa hmm?"

"A..aku, aku masih merasa sedikit..sedikit.."

Greppp

Yunho segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Mideoyo." ucapnya berusaha membuat namja cantik itu percaya padanya.

"..."

"Mideoyo Joongie. Aku tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Aku tak akan pernah berpaling dan mengkhianatimu. Aku bukanlah dia yang dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakanmu seperti ini."

Ya, inilah salah satu alasan Yunho enggan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Ia takut kalau Jaejoong kembali teringat akan kejadian dulu yang membuatnya kecewa.

Srett

Yunhopun mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Jaejoong. Iapun kemudian meremas pelanbahu Jaejoong dan menatap lembut mata Jaejoong menunjukkan kalau dirinya akan selalu ada disamping namja cantik itu.

"Mideoyo. Mideoyo Joongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu. Mideoyo."

Jaejoong benar-benar tersentuh mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia balas menatap kedalam mata Yunho, mencari setitik saja kebohongan disana. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Yun-"

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mengecewakanmu."

Hemmm

Jaejoongpun tersenyum pelan, menggeleng pelan tak menyetujui ucapan Yunho. "Ani. Aku percaya padamu Yunho." ucap Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho juga ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku percaya kau tak akan mengecewakanku. Gomawo."

"Ania. Gomawo karna sudah memberiku kesempatan dan mempercayaiku."

"Umm."

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau hanya diam?"

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." jawab Jaejoong berusah untuk berbicara jujur pada Yunho, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengungkapkannya sekarang." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Yunhopun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, "Ne, karna aku sudah tak tahan Joongie. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku tak ingin orang lain merebutmu dariku."

"Pabo!"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia merasa kalau Yunho benar-benar menyayanginya. Rasa kecewanya terdahulu kini entah bagaimana, perlahan menghilang, dan digantikan dengan perasaan percaya penuh terhadap Yunho.

"Tapi sekarang, akhirnya kau sudah menjadi milikku. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Ne, na do."

Keduanyapun mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. Apalagi Yunho, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan hati namja cantik pujaannya itu. Sungguh, ia merasa hari ini kebahagiaan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu Joongie?" tanya Yunho setelah keduanya cukup lama saling menatap.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk pelan dan segera setelah mendapat persetujuan, Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Greppp

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae." balas Jaejoong dan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho. Membalas dengan tak kalah erat pelukan hangat Yunho itu.

Keduanya sama-sama menikmati waktu mereka, membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Senyum manispun terukir indah diwajah keduanya, membuktikan keputusan yang diambil mereka memanglah tepat.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Changmin.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun nampak asik bermain bola bersama, walau sesekali terlihat pertengkaran kecil diantara keduanya saat tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mencari bola yang terlempar jauh.

"Minie, apa itu hyung yang celing Minie celitakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Changminpun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ne. Hyung itu cuka cama nuna Min." jawab Changmin lagi sambil memandang sebal kearah Yunho. Iapun menendang-nendang keras bolanya menyalurkan emosinya melihat sang nuna yang tertawa manis bersama Yunho.

"Apa hyung itu pacalnya Joongie nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi karena sekarang ia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berpelukan.

"Ani."

"Jinja? Tapi kenapa hyung itu peluk Joongie nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat Changminpun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah kedua hyungnya.

Segera saja matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Yunho sudah memeluk erat tubuh sang nuna. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat kesal. Ia tak suka ada orang yang berani mengganggu nuna cantiknya.

Changminpun tanpa pikir panjang segera menendang dengan sekuat bola yang dibawanya itu kearah Yunho. Menyalurkan semua emosinya yang meluap tak terbatas.

Srettt

Duaghhh

Brukkk

"Akhhhh!"

Pekikan kesakitan segera terdengar kencang begitu bola itu tepat mengenai sasarannya. Nampak sekarang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit karena menjadi korban tendang bola.

"Akhh, appo!" rintih Yunho lagi benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

"Yunho!" Jaejoongpun tak kalah paniknya dengan Yunho. Ia juga sangat kaget mendengar sesuatu menubruk kencang kepala Yunho yang tadi tengah bersandar dibahunya. Iapun segera memeriksa keaadan Yunho yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. "Gwaencanha?"

Yunho berusaha mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Gwaen..canha." jawab Yunho sedikit terbata. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan, bahkan sekarang ia merasa sedikit pusing. Diremasnya kuat kepalanya yang tadi terkena tendangan bola.

Jaejoongpun semakin panik karena melihat Yunho yang perlahan memejamkan matanya. Iapun segera memeriksa kepala Yunho dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang tengah meremas-remas kepalanya itu. Hingga-

"Yun, kau berdarah." ucap Jaejoong saat merasakan basah ditangannya, dan saat ia membalikkan tangannya, ia melihat darah menempel disana.

"Ne?"

"Kau..darah!" ucap Jaejoong terbata. Jaejoong semakin panik saat melihat pelipis Yunho mengeluarkan darah, emosinya seketika naik karena begitu panik.

"Yah! Siapa tadi yang melempar bola!" teriaknya kencang dan memadang sekitar, mencari siapa gerangan yang sudah menendang bola hingga mengenai kepala Yunho. Suaranya benar-benar penuh dengan amarah.

"HYUNGIE JANGAN PELUK-PELUK NUNA MIN!"

Suara teriakan yang tak kalah kencang dari Jaejoong segera terdengar, dan menyebabkan Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara. Iapun menemukan sang dongsaeng yang terlihat begitu marah dan memandang kearah Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Minie!" kaget Jaejoong tak menyangka jika sang dongsaenglah yang menendang bola itu. Iapun segera berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yang menendang bola?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara kencang menahan amarah. "Jawab! Apa kau yang menendang bola itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena Changmin sama sekali tak menjawab.

Changmin yang masih merasa kesal dengan Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab. Matanya terus menerus menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang masih merintih kesakitan. Hei, jelas saja ia merasa sakit. Bola itu adalah bola plastik yang cukup tebal. Jadi bisa kalian rasakan bukan jika bola itu mengenai kepala kalian?

"Kim Changmin! Jawab pertanyaan hyung!" Jaejoong semakin gemas karena Changmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasa amarahnyapun kian bertambah saat mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Ne. Min yang tendang bolanya. Min ga cuka Yuno hyung peluk-pekuk nuna!" jawab Changmin tak kalah kencang dengan suara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya ini. Kali ini Changmin sudah keterlaluan. Ia sudah membuat seseorang terluka karna kelakuannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menendang bolanya hah! Demi Tuhan Changmin! Itu sangat berbahaya! Lihat sekarang, Yunho hyung jadi terluka karna ulahmu!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Yunho.

Changmin hanya diam tak menjawab, ia masih merasa kesal karena Yunho yang menurutnya seenaknya saja memeluk nuna tersayangnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena sudah mencelakai namja tampan itu.

"Minta maaf sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong namun Changmin menolak.

"CHILO!"

"Changmin! Minta maaf sekarang!"

"CHILO! MIN GA MAU MINTA MAAP!"

"Jangan membuat kesabaran hyung habis Kim Changmin! Cepat minta maaf!"

"CHILO! MIN GA MAU! NUNA NAPPEUN. MIN BENCI NUNA!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan Changminpun segera berlari secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Yah, Minie. Tunggu Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyunpun dengan cepat mengejar Changmin, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Iapun kemudian kembali mendekat kearah Yunho lalu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Mianhae." sesal Jaejoong atas kenakalan dongsaengnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Changmin selalu saja mengganggu Yunho. Apa salah Yunho hingga ia harus dikerjai secara terus menerus oleh dongssengnya.

"A..ani. Gwaencanha." jawab Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang. Ia tak ingin membuat hubungan kakak adik itu menjadi bermasalah akibat dirinya.

"Tapi Changmin sudah keterlaluan. Ia sudah membuatmu terluka." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap pelan pelipis Yunho yang terluka. "Manni appa?" tanyanya lagi ikut merasa sedih.

Yunhopun menggeleng, "Ani. Sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi."

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah mendengar itu. Kali ini Yunho berhak marah dan berteriak kesal pada Changmin, karna dongsaengnya itu sudah keterlaluan. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Yunho masih bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi kakak yang gagal karna tak bisa menjaga kelakuan dongsaengnya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Ani Joongie gwaencanha."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sejuta rasa penyesalan dimatanya. "Kajja kita obati lukamu." lanjutnya lagi dan perlahan membantu Yunho berdiri, sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah pelan pulang ke rumah dengan saling terdiam.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Mrs. Kim terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Changmin yang sedari tadi terus menangis kencang. Ia begitu kaget saat tadi menemukan Changmin yang berlari kencang sambil menangis masuk dengan menggebrak pintu rumah. Ditambah kehadiran Kyuhyun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti saat ditanya mengapa Changmin bisa menangis seperti itu.

"Cup cup cup, chagi. Uljima. Uljima. Wae geurae? Eoh? Joongie hyung eodiseo?"

Mrs. Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan anak bungsunya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, sesekali matanya melirik kearah pintu berharap jika putra sulungnya segera datang.

Ia yakin pasti telah terjadi seseuatu saat mereka di taman tadi. Apalagi Changmin pulang sendiri tanpa ditemai sang hyung.

"Uljima eoh. Wae? Apa yang terjadi, ceritakan sama eomma."

Mra. Kim terus membujuk Changmin untuk mau bercerita kepadanya. Namun Changmin sama sekali tak mau menjawab dan malah semakin mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Uljima, uljima. Aiss, sebenarnya Jaejoong kemana eoh. Mengapa ia tak pulang-pulang!" cemas Mrs. Kim lagi karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hiksss..hukss..haa..huwee...hikss.."

"Aiss, lebih baik aku menelponnya."

Tepat saat Mrs. Kim menekan tombol ponselnya, pintu rumahpun terbuka dan tak berapa lama Jaejoongpun masuk dengan raut lelah nampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Joongie!" pekik Mrs. Kim lega saat melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang. Segera saja ia berjalan kearah Jaejoong bersiap menanyai apa yang terjadi di taman.

"Eomma, biarkan aku bicara dengan Changmin. Aku ingin menuntaskan semuanya sekarang." ucap Jaejoong datar bahkan sebelum Mrs. Kim sempat mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Ye?"

"Minie! Masuk ke kamar!" perintah Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang sangat amat datar. Nampaknya Jaejoong kini sudah berada dibatas kesabarannya.

"Jo..joongie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begitu dingin terhadap Minie?" tanya Mrs. Kim merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong. Tak biasanya putra sulungnya ini bersikap begitu dingin pada Changmin, bahkan walau Changmin berbuat sesuatu yang sangat nakal sekalipun.

Tapi kali ini? Jaejoong menampakkan raut wajah itu. Dan itu berarti, masalah yang ditimbulkan Changmin sangatlah besar.

"Joongie-" panggil Mrs. Kim lagi karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab.

Jaejoongpun menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan kejadian apa yang terjadi di taman tadi.

"Eomma tahu? Kali ini Changmin sudah keterlaluan. Kenakalannya kini sudah membahayakan orang lain." jawab Jaejoong dan semakin membuat sang eomma kebingungan.

"Yunho. Ia sudah membuat Yunho terluka dengan sengaja menendang bola kearahnya."

Deg

Mrs. Kimpun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar hal itu. Ia akui, Changmin memang sangat sering menjahili Yunho, namun hal yang dilakukannya masih dalam tahap wajar. Selama ini kenakalannya hanya akan membuat Yunho mengeram kesal dan tak sampai melukai namja itu. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Changmin sudah melukai Yunho?

Ya, putranya benar. Kenakalan Changmin kali ini memang suda diluar batas.

"Jadi eomma, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin tau, alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya, sehingga ia bisa berbuat sejauh itu kepada Yunho." ucap Jaejoong lagi dan setelahnya, iapun berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin lalu dengan cepat menggendong dongsaengnya itu, meski dongsaengnya itu meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Eomma..huwee..hiks..andwae! Hiks..eomma..eommaa!"

Mrs. Kimpun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Karna jika Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan aura seperti tadi, tak akan ada yang bisa untuk menghentikannya.

"Joongie, Minie. Eomma menyayangi kalian. Selesaikan baik-baik Joongie, jangan menyakiti dongsaengmu."

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Changmin hanya mencebilkkan bibirnya enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Jaejoong. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah saat Jaejoong mulai bertanya lagi padanya.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Changmin, bagaimanapun ia sangat ingin mendengar apa alasan Changmin hingga berbuat seperti tadi kepada Yunho.

"Kim Changmin, sekali lagi hyung tanya. Kenapa kau menendang bola kearah Yunho hyung? Katakan saja, hyung janji hyung tak akan marah."

Setelah lelah bertanya dengan cara membentak, kini Jaejoong mencoba cara lain untuk menanyai Changmin. Ia mencoba untuk menekan amarahnya dan bertanya sehalus mungkin kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne Minie? Wae hmm? Kenapa kau mengerjai Yunho hyung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Walau sudah berusaha, namun nampaknya rasa amarahnya masih tersisa banyak, hingga tak sadar suaranya kian meninggi.

Changmin masih diam, sama sekali tak mau menjawab. Sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil darinya dan mata yang masih merah.

"Aisss, Kim Changmin. Jangan membuat hyung bertambah marah. Cepat jawab, kenapa kau selalu mengerjai Yunho hyung!"

"..."

"Wae? Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawabnya. Jangan harap hyung mau untuk bicara denganmu." ancam Jaejoong setelah sekian lama. Ia benar-benar lelah menanyai Changmin yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Changmin sedikit tersentak mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. Biasanya nunanya itu tak main-main dengan setiap ancaman yang dikatakannya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin nuna tersayangnya itu mendiaminya, namun dilain sisi ia masih menaruh kesal dengan nunanya karena tadi sang nuna membela Yunho.

"Geurae? Jadi kau tetap tak mau bicara?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena Changmin masih saja diam walau sudah diancam. "Geurae, kalau itu maumu."

Kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis. Iapun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap keluar dari kamar sang dongsaeng.

"Min ga cuka..huks..nuna deket..hukss..deket cama Yuno..huks..hyungie."

Hemmm

Jaejoongpun diam-diam tersenyum kecil, akhirnya dongsaengnya mau bicara setelah ia ancam seperti tadi.

"Min..huks..ga mau liat..huks..nuna cedih lag..lagi.."

Deg

Jaejoong segera memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar kalimat Changmin tadi. Apa katanya tadi? Changmin tak ingin melihat dirinya sedih?

"Musun mariya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil kembali melangkah mendekat kearah Changmin, iapun duduk menyebelahi Changmin dan menatap lembut kearah sang dongsaeng.

"Min..huks..ga mau nuna..huks..cedih kayak dulu..huks..Min ga mau..huks..nuna nangic lagi..huks.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan Jaejoongpun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Dongsaengnya ini, ternyata-

/

Flash back

Jaejoong nampak terlihat menunggu seseorang di gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekai nampak ia menolehkan wajahnya kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang ditunggunya itu.

Puk

"Joongie, sedang apa disini?" seru seorang namja sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu Jung. Sudah sana, pulanglah." jawab Jaejoong sedikit kesal sambil mendorong tangan namja itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aiss, kau ini. Kau menunggunya hmm?" tanya namja itu lagi sama sekali tak terganggu dengan nada kesal yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku sedang menunggunya. Wae? Apa kau cemburu tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong setengah bercanda.

Namja itupun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Cemburu? Yang benar saja." jawab namja itu sambil mencibir pelan.

"Haha, arraseo. Mana mungkin kau cemburu." ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis bertepatan dengan seseorang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil namja itu dan membuat Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara.

"Ah, Junnie!" serunya girang saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Segera saja Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Junhyung sang namjachingu dengan binar bahagia terlukis diwajahnya, melupakan sosok namja yang tadi menemaninya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Junhyung dan hanya dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jaejoong. "Kka, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang." ajak Junhyung lagi sebelum akhirnya menarik Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama.

Jaejoongpun menurut dan mengikuti langkah sang namjachingu, "Ah, Yunho-ah. Aku pulang duluan ne!" ucapnya lagi saat hendak melewati Yunho.

Yunhopun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong, "Arra. Hati-hati dijalan."

Jaejoongpun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Ne. Kajja Junnie." ajaknya lagi dan segera menarik Junhyung untuk pulang bersama.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, Junhyung diam-diam mengembangkan senyum sinisnya saat matanya bertatapan dengan Yunho. Menyampaikan pada namja itu, jika ialah pemenangnya.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Hari ini ia ada janji berkencan dengan Junhyung. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Junhyung. Ia memang sudah menyukai namja itu sejak awal mereka masuk sekolah. Dan bagai gayung bersambut, Junhyungpun ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan semenjak itulah mereka akhirnya menjalin hunungan.

"Hemm, kau memang tampan Jaejoong!"

Jaejoongpun segera mengambil tas dan ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dan menunggu Junhyung di ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan pantatnya disofa.

"Nuna mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat melihat sang nuna yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Iapun berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu naik kepangkuan sang nuna.

"Hyung mau pergi dengan Junhyung hyung."

"Nuna mau jalan-jalan? Min boleh ikut ne. Min mau jalan-jalan juga~"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar. Dongsaengnya ini sangat keras kepala, ia tak akan menang melawan kekeraskepalaan sang dongsaeng.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan mengganggu arra?"

Dan Changminpun tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan sang nuna.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah cafe bernama 'Cafe the Mad'. Nampak Jaejoong yang begitu ceria, ia begitu senang karena hari ini akhirnya bisa pergi berkencan dengan Junhyung.

"Junnie, kau mau ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan satu sendok penuh es krim.

Junhyung hanya menatap tak minat kearah Jaejoong. "Ani. Aku tak suka es krim." jawabnya begitu dingin dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jaejoongpun menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap penuh kecewa pada Junhyung. Sejujurnya semenjak tadi ia merasa heran dengan sikap namja chingunya itu. Sedari awal Junhyung menjemputnya di rumah, Jaejoong sudah melihat perubahan sikap Junhyung.

Ia berpikir jika mungkin saja Junhyung hanya kesal karena acara mereka harus diganggu dengan kehadiran Changmin.

Changmin yang sedari tadi asik denganes krim miliknyapun perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sang nuna. Ia jelas mendengar penolakan dari Junhyung tadi. Iapun melihat wajah sang nuna yang menyiratkan kesedihan itu.

"Nuna, aaa~"

"Eh?"

Jaejoongpun sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Changmin menyodorkan satu sendok es krim miliknya kepadanya. Jaejoongpun tersenyum kecil saat melihat itu.

Hupp

Hemmm

"Gomawo." ucapnya girang dan mengacak gemas rambut sang dongsaeng.

Sementara itu Junhyung mendecih pelan saat melihat adegan itu. "Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Aku sudah muak berada disini."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong segera bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar bentakan Junhyung. Ia tak menyangka jika namjachingunya akan berbicara kasar seperti itu.

"A..ah, ne. Chakanmaneyo." jawab Jaejoong tersentak dan segera menghabiskan es krim milikinya. Ia tak ingin semakin membuat Junhyung marah. "Kka Minie, cepat habiskan es krimmu."

"Umm."

Changminpun hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat menghabiskan es krim miliknya.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dengan bebas dari mulut namjachingunya. Airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tak sampai menjatuhkannya.

Sungguh, hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar setiap perkataan menyakitkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Junhyung. Bagaimana bisa namjachingunya itu berkata hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

"Semuanya hanya sandirwara Jaejoong! Kau pikir aku suka dengan hubungan menjijikkan seperti ini? Aku bukan gay sepertimu dan sahabat bodohmu itu. Kalian adalah orang-orang menjijikkan!"

Nyuutttt

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut ngilu saat mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Junhyung. Ia sungguh tak mengerti ada apa dengan namjachingunya itu? Mengapa namja yang selama ini dicintainya itu tega berkata kasar dan sampai menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Junnie-"

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu! Aku muak mendengarnya!"

Tes

Tes

Dan runtuhlah sudah pertahanan Jaejoong. Airmata yang sedari tadi coba ditahannyapun kini sudah meluncur bebas menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Wa..e? Wae Junhyung-ah?"

"Hehh..kau benar-benar bodoh Jae! Rasa sukamu padaku membuatmu bodoh. Dan aku sudah sukses memanfaatkan rasa cinta bodohmu itu."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama menyukaiku, dan dengan itu aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Aku hanya perlu bersikap baik dan berpura-pura untuk menyukaimu. Walau aku harus menahan rasa jijikku setiap kali berdekatan denganmu dan sahabat bodohmu itu."

"..."

"Sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, menjadi kapten tim basket dan menyingkirkan Yunho dari tim."

Deg

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar pengakuan Junhyung. Menyingkirkan Yunho dari tim basket? Jadi selama ini Junhyung hanya memanfaatkan dirinya?

Bodoh, ia benar-benar bodoh!

"Aku sudah tak memerlukanmu lagi. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan pernah sekalipun mencariku dan hentikan rasa cinta bodohmu itu, karna aku benar-benar jijik dengan semuanya."

"Hiks..wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku! Wae? Kenapa kau sampai melibatkan Yunho!"

Jaejoong semakin terisak mendengar setiap penuturan Junhyung. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ia hanya dimanfaatkan. Apalagi kali ini Yunho ikut terseret.

Junhyung tersenyum meremehkan kearah Jaejoong, "Kau dan sahabatmu sama-sama bodoh. Salahkan pada rasa cinta menjijikkan kalian itu." ucapnya penuh dengan nada meremehkan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan semua rasa sakit yang baru saja ditorehkannya. Dan juga mengabaikan tatapan tajam seorang namja kecil yang mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataannya kepada sang nuna.

Namja cilik yang tak lain adalah Changmin itu mengepalkan tangannya erat ikut merasakan sakit melihat sang nuna yang menangis tersedu. Ia menatap tajam kearah perginya Junhyung, dan berjanji dalam hatinya tak akan membiarkan namja itu mendekati nunanya lagi.

Dua nama yang sampai sekarang masih sangat jelas ada diingatannya. Junhyung dan Yunho. Dua orang yang harus bisa ia jauhkan keberadaannya dari sang nuna tersayang.

Flashback END

/

"Minie~" lirih Jaejoong tak menyangka jika dongsaengnya ini ternyata begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ya, ternyata Changmin mempunyai alasan sendiri mengapa dirinya berbuat nakal kepada Yunho. Dulu, saat dirinya dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Junhyung, Changmin mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Maka dari itu ia berusaha membuat Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong karena ia mendengar jelas nama itu disebut-sebut oleh Junhyung. Ia tak akan membiarkan namja tampan yang dikiranya ikut andil dalam membuat nunanya sedih, berdekatan apalagi sampai berpacaran dengan nunanya.

Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu nunanya.

"Hukss..Min ga mau Yuno hyung..huks..buat nuna nangic..huks.."

"Minie~"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika dongsaengnya ini begitu menyayanginya. Amarahnyapun menguap entah kemana setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Mianhae Minie, mianhae hyung tak tahu."

"Huks..nuna..huks..Min cayang nuna..huks.."

Grepp

Jaejoongpun segera memeluk sayang tubuh gembul Changmin. Sungguh, ia sekarang menyesal telah membentak Changmin tadi.

"Mianhae tadi hyung membentakmu."

Changminpun balas memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali menangis, "Huwee..nuna..Min cayang nuna.."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar seruan Changmin, "Ne, hyung juga sangat menyayangimu. Gomawo sudah mencemaskan hyung."

Keduanyapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Jaejoong kini sudah mengerti jika dongsaengnya hanya mencemaskan dirinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu. Namun tetap saja tindakannya yang sampai membuat Yunho terluka itu tidaklah benar.

Srettt

Jaejoongpun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Changmin lembut, ia juga ingin memberi pengertian pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Arraseo. Hyung mengerti kau hanya mencemaskan hyung. Tapi Minie, yang tadi Minie lakukan itu salah. Minie tidak boleh berbuat hal yang sampai menyakiti orang lain."

"Ani..huks..Min ga calah." jawab Changmin masih betah tak mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jangan begini Minie. Perbuatan Minie tadi itu salah, Minie sudah melukai Yunho hyung sehingga Yunho hyung terluka dikepalanya. Kalau Minie tidak suka sesuatu, Minie bisa mengatakannya pada hyung. Jangan berbuat seperti tadi. Arra?"

Changmin terdiam mendengar perkataan sang nuna. Diam-diam ia sedikit menyesali perbuatan nakalnya tadi pada Yunho.

"Min-"

"Arraseo. Minie hanya ingin melindungi hyung bukan?" potong Jaejoong cepat dan membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepala menghadap kearahnya.

"Gomawo. Hyung sangat senang mendengarnya." lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengusap sayang lelehan airmata dipipi tembam Changmin. "Lain kali jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu lagi ne. Hyung tak suka jika Minie berbuat seperti itu."

Changminpun mengangguk mengerti, "Ne nuna, Min calah. Min ga akan ulangi lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penyesalan Changmin, ia rasa dongsaengnya ini sudah benar-benar mengerti. "Arra. Saranghae. Hyung sangat menyanyangimu."

"Umm, Min juga cayang nuna."

Grepp

Changminpun kembali memeluk tubuh sang nuna, menyampaikan betapa sayangnya ia pada nunanya itu.

Dan di luar kamar, nampak Mrs. Kim yang tersenyum bahagia mendengar kedua buah hatinya yang sudah berbaikan. Ya, diam-diam sedari tadi ia menguping semua pembicaraan kakak beradik itu.

"Syukurlah semuanya kini menjadi jelas. Saranghae, nae adeul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari (END)

or

TBC ?

Annyeong~~

Saya kembali..hehee, sudah cepatkan updatenya xD

Wah wah, ternyata ada alasan dibalik sikap nakal Changmin kepada Yunho.. Ternyata Changmin hanya mengkhawatirkan sang nuna dan tak ingin siapapun menyakiti hati sang nuna..

Ukhh, ternyata dibalik kenakalan Changmin, ia menyimpan perasaan sayang yang begitu besar pada Jaejoong.. Ahh Minie so sweet, saya jadi terharu... #larikepelukanDongwoon

Jadi nggak tega buat bales jahilin Minie.. Kekee..

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah dilanjut atau mau distop sampai disini(?)

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah follow, favorite dan review di chap sebelumnya ^^ Big thanks buat :

 **Jung Sister | Sashi boy YJ | jeje | Guest | Rsza | michiko r rin | ruixi1 | manize83 | JungKimCaca | birin rin | Ineedtohateyou | PURPLE - KIMlee | SFA30 | anjar913 | akiramia44 | youlaycious88 | azahra88 | vermilion | xianie | Guest | Vic89 | misschokyulate2 | littlecupcake noona | Andini010196 | shipper89 | FairyFaith | Momo ziel | fera95 | yeye uun | YJS | AprilianyArdeta | Youleebitha | cha yeoja hongki**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian untuk chap ini ne ^^

Oh ya, saengil chukahamnida buat suami saya Son Dongwoon ^^ Doi hari ini ulang tahun yang ke-25 xD makin sukses sama Beast dan sukses juga buat debut solonya di Jepang ^^ Aishiteruyo~~ #princeDWday

.

Denpasar, 06 Juni 2015


	4. Chapter 4

イタズラなキッド

(Naughty Kid)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Humor

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini asli milik saya sendiri, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, cerita gaje dan pasaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong membenarkan letak selimut Changmin dan mengecup singkat kening dongsaengnya itu. Ya, setelah menangis sesenggukan tadi, nampaknya Changmin kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Mianhae. Geurigo, gomawo." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. Iapun mengusap sayang pipi tembam Changmin sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Joongie, Minie eodiya?" tanya eomma Kim saat melihat putra sulungnya keluar kamar. Iapun segera mengisayaratkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat duduk disampingnya.

"Minie baru saja tidur eomma. Sepertinya ia kelelahan setelah menangis tadi."

"Ahh, geurae?"

"Hemm.." gumam Jaejoong sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Joongie?" tanya eomma Kim sedikit penasaran. Walaupun tadi ia sudah menguping, namun ia tetap ingin mendengar dari putranya secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma. Iapun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang eomma.

"Ania. Geunyang."

"Mwoga? Ceritakan pada eomma." desak eomma Kim namun hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Jaejoong.

"Ini rahasia antara kami berdua eomma, jadi eomma tak boleh mengetahuinya!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ja eomma, aku akan ke rumah Yunho dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padanya." kata Jaejoong lagi dan segera bergegas keluar rumahnya, meninggalkan eomma Kim yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang putra.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho tersenyum begitu cerah saat menemukan sang kekasih berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara halus sang kekasih yang memanggil namanya. Ia kira ia tadi tengah bermimpi.

Namun saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara halus Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya, buru-buru ia membuka mata dan menemukan sosok langsing sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Jaejoongie." panggil Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk. "Kemari, duduklah disini." lanjutnya lagi sambil menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk disana.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Yunho. Iapun membelai lembut pelipis Yunho yang sudah dibalut perban.

"Ani, ini sudah tak sakit. Berkat kau yang sudah mengobatinya tadi." sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum manis saat merasakan usapan tangan halus Jaejoong di pelipisnya.

"Geurae? Syukurlah."

"Wae? Kenapa kau kemari hmm? Kau merindukanku eoh?" tanya Yunho lagi setengah menggombal dan membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria.

"Yah, kau ini! Sempat-sempatnya menggombal!" dengus Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan bahu Yunho. "Ani, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Emm, apa tak boleh jika aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku sendiri?"

Degh

Degh

Degh

Dan Yunhopun rasanya ingin pingsan saat mendengar kata kekasih keluar dari bibir ramun Jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

"Yunho? Yunho-ah? Wae geurae? Yunho-ah?"

Jaejoong menjadi begitu panik saat melihat Yunho yang diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia jadi berpikir apa Yunho kesambet setan hingga seperti ini.

"Yunho-ah!"

Srettt

Yunho segera menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengibas didepan wajahnya. Iapun kemudian balas menatap kearah mata Jaejoong dan membawa tangan Jaejoong menuju dadanya.

"Kau bisa rasakan ini?" tanya Yunho dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Jantung ini berdetak kencang karnamu Joongie. Kau tahu itu?"

Blusshh

Jaejoong tak mampu mengontrol perubahan warna diwajahnya saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Yunho. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya agar Yunho tak melihatnya.

"Ahhhhh, betapa senangnya aku. Akhirnya, kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu. Ahhh, neomu johaaaaa! Saranghae Jaejoongieeee~"

Hemmmm

Jaejoong mau tak mau segera mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya saat mendengar teriakan Yunho itu. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho dan menemukan wajah Yunho yang tertawa girang sambil terus mendekap kedua tangannya.

Kekasihnya ini benar-benar!

"Geumanhae Yunho! Kau membuatku malu." Jaejoong pun berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho, namun sepertinya usahanya hanya sia-sia karena Yunho memegang tangannya cukup erat.

"Kau tau Joongie, ini adalah hal dari dulu sangat aku inginkan. Gomawo karena sudah memberiku kesempatan."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah. "Nampaknya, kau benar-benar sudah baikan eoh! Buktinya kau sudah bisa menggombal!" serunya segera tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Yunho pun semakin mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan tanpa peringatan segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar masuk kedalam dekapannya.

Greppp

"Aku tak pernah menggombal Joongie. Yang ku lakukan selalu tulus dari hatiku."

"Ne ne, arraseo. Kka, sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu dan biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu." kata Jaejoong lagi dan segera Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin putus denganku? Andwae! Ceolte andwae!" teriak Yunho sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Astaga Yunho! Tak bisakah kau berpikir dengan benar?

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Kekasihnya ini sungguh! "Aniya. Keugon aniya. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Yunho-ah!" jawab Jaejoong cepat dan segera mengubah raut wajah Yunho.

"Jinja? Syukurlah! Kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah sekalipun mengatakan hal itu. Karna aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku." kata Yunho penuh dengan nada ancaman.

"Arraseo."

"Geurom, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Ini tentang Changmin."

"Changmin? Wae? Apa ia membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Yunho dan segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Yah! Uri dongsaeng bukan pembuat masalah!" gerutunya sebal. Hei, walaupun sedikit nakal, tapi Changmin bukan trouble maker aniya?

Yunho pun sedikit gelagapan, tak menyangka reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti itu. "A..aniya. bukan itu maksudku. Geunyang-"

"Arraseo."

"..."

"Tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan Changmin." kata Jaejoong lagi dan kali ini Yunho sama sekali tidak memotong ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Aku bertanya, mengapa ia selalu saja berbuat nakal kepadamu." lanjutnya lagi dan membuat Yunho penasaran.

"Ye?"

"Kau tau Yunho-ah, Changmin. Dia ternyata-"

Dan Jaejoong pun mulai bercerita tentang alasan Changmin yang sebenarnya.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Changmin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat merasakan usapan sayang dikepalanya. Ia pun perlahan membuka mata bulatnya dan menemukan sang nuna yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi Minie-ya."

"Nu~na~" panggil Changmin dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia pun egera merentangkan tangannya meminta gendong oleh sang nuna.

Jaejoong pun mengerti dan dengan senang hati segera mengangkat tubuh montok sang dongsaeng. "Ireonayo. Hyung sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Eumm? Min macih ngantuk nuna~" rengek Changmin lagi dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jaejoong.

"Ja, kita mandi eoh? Kau harus sekolah bukan?"

Changmin tak menjawab, hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang nuna.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berangkat dengan Yunho hyung? Eoh? Kemarin Minie belum minta maaf sama Yunho hyung kan?" kata Jaejoong lagi dan itu membuat Changmin menolehkan wajah kearahnya.

"Yuno hyungie?" beo Changmin dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne. Kemarin Minie belum meminta maaf ani?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hei, bagaimanapun masih ada perasaan tak rela nuna cantiknya mempunyai hubungan dengan namja mata musang tetangga mereka itu.

"Jja, sekarang Minie mandi eoh. Setelah itu kita berangkat."

Jaejoong pun segera membawa tubuh Changmin menuju kamar mandi.

"Nuna~" panggil Changmin sebelum mereka sampai di kamar mandi.

"Ne?"

"Min cayang nuna."

Hemmm

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Arraseo. Jja, cepat mandi!" lanjutnya dan membuat Changmin ikut tersenyum.

"Heum!" dan Changmin pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi masih dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Tak biasanya Yunho tersenyum cerah saat melihat keberadaan dongsaeng nakal kekasihnya yang berjalan bergandengan dengan Jaejoong menuju kearahnya. Ya, sedari tadi senyum manis sudah terlukis diwajahnya saat menemkan bocah nakal itu keluar rumah bersama dengan nunanya.

"Joongie!" panggil Yunho dan segera beranjak mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Mian, apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala dari Yunho.

"Ani, asal itu menung-"

"Arraseo!" potong Jaejoong cepat sangat hafal kalimat gombal yang selalu Yunho lontarkan untuknya itu.

"Iss, kau ini. Kenapa memotong ucapanku eoh!" gerutu Yunho pura-pura sebal sambil mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah hapal, karena hampir setiap hari kau mengatakannya."

"Geurae?"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ia pun segera menyerahkan helm yang biasa dipakai Jaejoong dan diterima senang hati oleh namja cantik itu.

"Kka, kau juga pakai ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm dengan ukuran lebih kecil bergambar pororo kearah Changmin.

"Huh?"

Changmin hanya diam dan tak mengambil helm itu. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Eoh? Kau tak tahu cara memakainya?" tanya Yunho lagi dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Changmin. "Nah, biar hyung pakaikan eoh. Kau harus menggunakan helm ini agar kau aman." lanjutnya lagi sambil memasangkan helm itu dikepala Changmin.

Klik

"Selesai!" teriaknya setelah memakaikan helm pada Changmin. Tak lupa ia menepuk pelan kepala Changmin yang berbalut(?)helm itu masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Hemmm

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat perhatian Yunho pada dongsaengnya. Ya, setelah mendengar cerita utuh darinya semalam, Yunho bertekad untuk mengubah pandangan Changmin akan dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk membuat dongsaeng dari kekasihnya itu untuk tak lagi berpikiran buruk tentangnya sehingga memberikan restu(?)baginya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sang nuna.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong menyerahkan helm kepada Yunho saat keduanya sudah tiba di sekolah. Yunho pun segera mematikan mesin motornya dan bergegas menggandeng tangan Jaejoong mengantarnya menuju kelas.

Senyum bahagia tak pernah pudar diwajah keduanya selama perjalan menuju kelas. Bahkan Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat enggan digandeng oleh Yunho, sekarang malah lebih dulu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho.

Oh, sungguh pemandangan pagi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian itu ikut bersiul-siul menggoda pasangan baru itu. Bahkan mereka juga ikut tersenyum melihat pancaran bahagia menguar jelas dari keduanya. Mereka juga ikut bahagia untuk pasangan baru itu.

Yunho juga tak bisa menghilangkan senyum bodoh diwajahnya saat merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong melingkar indah di lengannya. Oh, ia tak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir. Namun sayang, keduanya kini sudah berada tepat di depan kelas Jaejoong. Mau tak mau Yunho harus merelakan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jja, jangan lupa istirahat nanti kita makan bersama ne." kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk lengan Yunho lalu dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan pegangannya dari sana.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong. "Arraseo. Belajar yang rajin eoh!" lanjutnya lagi dan mendatangkan gumaman tak jelas dari Jaejoong.

Oh ya, asal kalian tau saja kalau Jaejoong tidak suka belajar. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak pernah mendapat peringkat di kelasnya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang langganan juara kelas.

"Hiss, sana kembali ke habitatmu!" ketus Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal karena Yunho secara tidak langsung mengejeknya.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Kekasih cantikku rupanya marah. Arra, arra. Mianhae." ucap Yunho lagi sambil-sedikit modus-mengusap-ngusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Arra! Sudah sana, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!"

"Ne. Sampai nanti chagi~"

Blushhh

Dan Jaejoong tak bisa mengontrol debaran menyenangkan itu dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum diwajahnya saat melihat itu. Iapun segera berlari menuju kelasnya, sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-sangat-ia harapkan kepada Jaejoong.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat menemukan Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah. keduanya tadi sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama di sana.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh, Joongie!"

"Mian, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya lagi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Ani. Kka, hari ini kau bawa bekal apa?"

"Taraa.. Aku khusus memasakkannya untukmu hari ini. Udang tepung. Kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

Yunho mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya, ah, betapa senangnya ia hari ini. "Tentu. Apapun yang kau buat, aku selalu menyukainya."

Jaejoong tersipu mendengar perkataan Yunho, ia pun segera mengambil sumpit lalu mulai menyuapi Yunho. "Ja, buka mulutmu." perintahnya dan tentu saja dilaksanakan dengan sepenuh hati oleh Yunho. Kapan lagi ia bisa dimanja oleh sang kekasih?

Hap

Nyam

Nyam

"Mashita!" pekik Yunho girang membuat Jaejoong begitu senang.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu, makanannya harus kau habiskan. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan lagi mau membuatkanmu bekal."

"Arraseo chagi."

Blushhhh

Sungguh demi apapun, Jaejoong masih saja tersipu jika mendengar panggilan sayang yang Yunho ucapkan untuknya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang mendengar panggilan Yunho padanya.

"Tapi aku mau kau yang menyuapiku. Hemm?"

Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan Yunho, namun senyum manis segera terlukis diwajahnya. "Umm, arra." jawabnya dan kembali menyodorkan makanan kearah Yunho dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan itu.

Ahhh. Betapa bahagianya pasangan baru kita ini ^^

Dikejauhan, nampak seorang namja imut tengah memperhatikan kegiatan pasangan YunJae. Senyum manis segera terlukis diwajah bulatnya saat melihat betapa mesranya pasangan itu.

"Ku harap kau selalu bahagia Joongie. Dan Yunho, aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakan sahabatku."

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Bel tanda sekolah usai baru saja berdering. Semuanya segera membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan bersiap pulang ke rumah.

"Joongie, aku lihat sedari tadi kau selalu tersenyum. Apa ada yang membuatmu bahagia eoh?" tanya Junsu yang rupanya penasaran dengan keadaan sang sahabat.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara Junsu, ia pun kembali mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Ani, eopseo." jawabnya dan segera mendapat protes dari Junsu.

"Yahh! Geotjimal! Mana mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi. Ayo, ceritakan padaku. Hemm? Apa yang terjadi? Eoh? Eoh?"

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat keingintahuan sang sahabat. Semalam ia belum memberitahu apapun pada Junsu perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho, jadi jangan salahkan Junsu jika namja imut itu begitu penasaran.

Apalagi ditambah panggilan sayang yang diucapkan Yunho tadi saat mengantar Jaejoong ke kelas, ia yakin hal itu semakin membuat sang sahabat penasaran.

"Eoh Joongie? Jangan main rahasia denganku!" pekik Junsu lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. Aiss, sahabatnya ini hanya membuatnya penasaran!

"Haha, baiklah baiklah." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu dari tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya-"

"Ne?"

"Aku dan Yunho-"

"Eoh?"

"Kami-"

"Mwo?"

"KemarinYunhomengungkapkanperasaannyapadakudanakumenerimanya."

?

?

?

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang tanpa jeda itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan sang sahabat.

"YAHHH!" pekiknya kesal dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa. "Jangan bicara terlalu cepat pabo! Cepat ulangi! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yunho? Omo! Apa kalian sudah-" Junsu segera menghentikan pertanyaannya begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, dan dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal?" pekiknya lagi dan semakin membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

"Yahhh! Cukhae! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku!" jerit Junsu kencang saat melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Untung saja kelas sudah sepi, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan teriakannya itu akan mengganggu teman-temannya.

Ia yakin sekarang, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antaran sahabatnya dengan namja mata musang itu. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum ceria dan juga panggilan sayang yang tadi pagi ucapkan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Pantas saja pagi tadi ia memanggilmu chagi. Aiss, harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak." gerutu Junsu lagi merutuki kelambatannya dalam berpikir. "Yahhh! Nappeun! Kenapa hanya diam dan tak memberitahuku! Aisshh, kau ini!"

Jaejoong tersenyum salah tingkah, ia hanya malu mengungkapkan kepada Junsu. Karena ia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu tahu, pasti Junsu akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Mian, bukannya aku tak mau memberitahumu. Hanya saja-"

"Arraseo." potong Junsu cepat dan tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong. "Tapi aku senang, akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk dan balas tersenyum kepada Junsu. "Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku."

"Aniya. Sudah seharusnya, sebagai sahabat aku perlu menyadarkanmu!"

Junsu sangat bahagia. Akhirnya sahabatnya ini bisa kembali tersenyum ceria seperti dulu, dan menyadari perasaannya sebelum terlambat. Ia yakin Yunho bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong dan tak akan menyakiti sahabatnya itu.

"Cukhaeyo, aku sangat bahagia. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengannya." kata Junsu lagi sambil memeluk Jaejoong, mengungkapkan kalau ia juga ikut bahagia dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu.

"Umm, gomawo." jawab Jaejoong dan balas memeluk Junsu, tanpa tahu jika di depan kelasnya kini sudah berdiri seseorang yang menahan marahnya melihat adegan peluk-pelukan itu. Orang itu pun menatap tajam kearah Junsu yang kebetulan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ups, sepertinya ada yang tengah cemburu." ucap Junsu dan segera melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia pun tertawa geli melihat aura cemburu yang menguar keras dari tubuh orang itu.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan cemburu begitu tuan Jung! Aku tak akan merebut Jaejoong darimu!" ucap Junsu lantang, membuat Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu kelas dan menemukan wajah sang kekasih yang tengah merenggut kesal.

"Yunho!" pekiknya kencang dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Sana cepat temui kekasihmu, sebelum ia datang kesini dan membunuhku karena sudah memelukmu." lanjut Junsu lagi dan hanya tertawa geli melihat Yunho yang cemburu kepadanya. Aiss, yang benar saja. Kau cemburu kepada orang yang salah tuan Jung!

"Ne, jja Junsu-ah. Neil boja." ucap Jaejoong dan bergegas mengambil tas lalu berlari menemui Yunho.

Junsu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kepergian sang sahabat dengan kekasih barunya itu. "Lihat bukan? Betapa Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong." gumamnya entah kepada siapa, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho masih memasang wajah cemburunya saat Jaejoong sudah tiba dihadapannya. Astaga, bahkan pada Junsu saja ia masih cemburu!

"Yunho-ah. Kajja kita pulang?" ajak Jaejoong ceria dan menggandeng tangan Yunho untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"..."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" tanya Jaejoong menahan tawa.

Aiss, kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu jika tengah cemburu!

"Ani." jawab Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia merasa lucu melihat Yunho yang tengah cemburu. "Wae? Kenapa ketus sekali menjawabnya? Marae! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut.

Yunho menoleh sekilas kearah Jaejoong, sebelum akhinya kembali menatap kedepan. "Aku tak suka kau dipeluk dan memeluk orang lain!"

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan wajah Yunho kearahnya.

"Ne, sangat!" jawab Yunho tegas dan segera mendatangkan senyum diwajah Jaejoong. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis.

"Hahaha, Yunho-ah! Neo neomu kiyeowo~" pekik Jaejoong girang sambil menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau cemburu dengan Junsu? Aigoo aigoo."

Yunho semakin cemberut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Hei, apa salahnya jika ia cemburu?

"Aku dan Junsu sudah bersahabat lama. Kau juga tau itu bukan?" tanyanya lagi masih menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho pun menggangguk, "Tapi tetap saja." jawabnya masih dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Hemmm

Jaejoong semakin mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Arraseo." jawabnya segera dan kini semakin menekan kedua pipi Yunho hingga bibir hati kekasihnya itu megerucut(?).

"Gomawo." lanjut Jaejoong dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yunho yang mengerucut akibat ulahnya itu.

Cup

Blushhhh

Dan wajah Jaejoong pun memerah dengan cepat, benar-benar merasa malu dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

Sementara Yunho?

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Astaga! Mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai-sampai hari ini bisa dicium oleh sang kekasih cantik.

Jaejoong segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yunho. Dan dengan wajah yang masih merah padam, segera ia berlari duluan menuju parkiran meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih berada diawang-awang xD

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Changmin tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari sonsaengnimnya saat Jaejoong tiba di rumah. Bocah nakal itu pun segera berlari keluar begitu mendengar suara sang nuna yang berteriak 'aku pulang'.

"NUNAAA!"

Brukkk

Dan tubuh gempalnya dengan sukses menubruk tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Hoho, nae dongsaeng sedang apa eoh?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mengangkat tubuh Changmin lalu menggendongnya kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Min lagi buat pe'el nuna." lapor Changmin dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Geurae? God boy! Kka, lanjutkan membuatnya, hyung mau ganti baju dulu." jawab Jaejoong dan segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Jaejoong kembali turun kini dengan celana pendek dan baju kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang kontras dengan tubuh putihnya. Andai saja Yunho melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, bisa dipastikan kalau namja itu akan meneteskan air liurnya xD

"Jaejoongie, kajja makan dulu." ucap eomma Kim yang melihat putra sulungnya turun.

"Ani eomma, aku sudah makan tadi dengan Yunho." jawab Jaejoong sambil kini mulai menghidupkan televisi dihadapannya.

"Geurae."

"..."

"..."

"Eomma." panggil Jaejoong setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Eomma Kim segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang putra dan menantikan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh putra cantiknya itu.

"Ne? Wae?'

"Aku-"

"..."

"Aku dan Yunho tengah menjalin hubungan eomma."

"..."

"..."

"Eomma?" tanya Jaejoong karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari sang eomma. Oh, apakah berita ini membuat sang eomma terkejut?

"Jinja? Kau dan Yunho-"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengerti arah pembicaraan sang eomma. "Ne eomma. akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku. Gomawo eomma, eomma sudah menyadarkanku kemarin." jawabnya disertai dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Eomma Kim begitu senang mendengar berita ini. Sesungguhnya ia sangat berharap akan hubungan putranya dengan tetangga mereka itu. Dirinya sangat menyukai kebaikan dan perhatian Yunho pada putranya, dan ia akan sangat setuju jika putranya menjalin hubungan dengan namja mata musang itu.

"Ne, eomma turut senang Joongie. Eomma tahu, kalian saling mencintai dan eomma yakin perasaan yang Yunho miliki sangat besar kepadamu. Eomma sangat mendukung hubungan kalian." ucap eomma Kim bahagia dengan wajah berbinar. Ia pun mengusap sayang pipi Jaejoong menyalurkan kalau ia setuju dengan hubungan keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang eomma. Iapun mengangguk dan balas menggenggam tangan sang eomma. "Gomawo eomma."

"Aniya. Eomma sangat senang kau mengambil keputusan itu. Kapan-kapan ajak Yunho kemari, eomma ingin memberinya beberapa petuah."

"Yahh eomma!"

Dan keduanyapun tertawa mendengar gurauan eomma Kim.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menguping pembicaraan nuna dan eommanya menampakkan raut kesal. Karena ternyata sang eomma sudah setuju jika nuna cantiknya menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Seminggu semenjak menjalin hubungan, Yunho dan Jaejoong nampak semakin mesra. Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi malu jika Yunho secara terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan mereka kepada seluruh sekolah.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sedikit malu jika digandeng atau dipeluk dimuka umum oleh Yunho, kini sudah tidak lagi. Malah sekarang dirinya yang lebih dulu menggandeng lengan Yunho ketika mereka tengah berjalan bersama.

Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong nampak sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho. Keduanya tengah menikmati waktu istirahat setelah tadi menghabiskan makan siang mereka bersama.

Sungguh perubahan yang sangat besar dalam hubungan keduanya.

"Joongie, besok malam bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" tanya Yunho sambil memainkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Taman bermain?" ulang Jaejoong sambil mendonggakkan kepalanya kearah Yunho dan-

Cup

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Yunho tepat dipipi Jaejoong.

"Ne. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita." jawab Yunho dan menghadirkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Jaejoong. Ya sekarang Yunho sudah tak sungkan-sungkan lagi untuk mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong. Sejak Jaejoong mencuri kecupan dibibirnya itu, Yunho pun menjadi tak bisa mengontrol keinginannya untuk balik mengecup Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah. Sepertinya tak buruk." jawabnya dan tentu saja membuat Yunho ber'yes' ria dalam hatinya. Oh oh, berbagai rencana kotor sudah tersusun rapi diotak Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Minie juga?"

Bleshhh

Dan semua rencana itupun segera melebur saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ye? Mwo..mworago? Mengajak Changmin?" ulang Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoongpun mengganguk. "Ne. Bukankah kau ingin mengubah pandangan Changmin akan dirimu? Ini kesempatan yang bagus Yunho-ah!" lanjut Jaejoong dan kini mulai melepaskan rangkulan Yunho ditubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Eotte? Ini ide yang bagus bukan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap. Senyum manis benar-benar mengembang diwajahya dan membuat Yunho tak bisa bernafas dengan benar melihat betapa manisnya Jaejoong saat ini.

Dan akhirnya Yunho pun hanya menggangguk pasrah saat melihat harapan besar menguar jelas dari kedua mata bening Jaejoong itu, ia tak akan bisa menolak keinginan kekasih cantiknya itu.

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Changmin sudah bersiap dengan baju kaos merah lengan panjang bergambar keroro, dan celana pendek. Tak lupa ransel dipunggungnya yang tentunya berisi cemilan dengan berbagai macam rasa. Hanya tinggal memakai sepatu, ia pun sudah siap untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama sang nuna dan kekasih nunanya.

Kemarin sore, Yunho datang bermain ke rumah dan mengajaknya untuk ikut pergi ke taman bermain. Awalnya ia bingung dengan ajakan namja bermata musang itu, karena tak biasanya Yunho akan dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya. Namun setelah berpikir dengan bijak(?)dan diselingi beberapa pikiran kotor-menyusun rencana menjahili Yunho-ia pun mengangguk menyetujui ide tersebut.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk manis menunggu Yunho menjemput dengan satu gelas susu coklat ditangannya.

"Minie sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong dan duduk menyebelahi Changmin. Jaejoong terlihat begitu manis dengan kaus berwarna senada dengan Changmin, hanya gambarnya saja yang berbeda.

Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tayangan televisi dihadapannya.

Ting

Tong

Suara bel pun terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong segera bergegas membukakan pintu. Ia yakin kalau Yunho yang datang.

"Yunho-ah!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat menemukan kekasih tampannya berdiri tegap di depan rumahnya. Yunho kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaus hijau dan celana pendeknya. Tanpa terasa membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah akibat terpesona.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong segera tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Umm, kajja masuk dulu."

Keduanyapun masuk dan berpapasan dengan eomma Kim yang baru saja ingin mencuci gelas susu milik Changmin.

"Yunho-ah." panggil eomma Kim dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Jja, tolong jaga putra ahjumma ne." lanjut eomma Kim lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Yunho.

"Ye ahjumma."

"Eomma, kami berangkat. Kajja Minie."

Changminpun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sang nuna, lalu mengambil tangan sang nuna yang mengarah padanya. Matanya sempat melirik kearah Yunho yang tersenyum sangat lebar kearahnya, namun hanya dibalas poutan olehnya.

"Ahjumma, kami berangkat."

::

::

イタズラなキッド

::

::

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin kini tengah menikmati sajian ice cream dalam gelas masing-masing. Setelah ketiganya kelelahan menaiki berbagai macam wahana, merekapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan membeli ice cream di salah satu kedai dalam taman bermain itu.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, masing-masing dengan satu cup ice cream dihadapannya. Changmin sendiri paling antusias, sedari tadi ia sudah memakan dengan tidak sabar ice cream pesanannya.

"Jja, Yunho-ah, apa kau mau mencoba ini?"

Changmin segera mengalihkan tatapan dari es krim ditangannya saat mendengar suara sang nuna yang menyodorkan eskrim kepada Yunho. Seperti de javu, dulu ia juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Saat di mana sang nuna yang menyodorkan satu sendok es krim kepada kekasihnya namun berakhir dengan penolakan tegas dari sang kekasih. Seketika amarah Changmin pun naik, ia tak ingin jika nunanya akan sedih lagi jika Yunho menolak suapa es krim itu.

Changmin pun sudah siap melayangkan pukulan kearah Yunho-yang memang duduk tepat disebelah kirinya-namun diurungkannya saat mendengar jawaban tegas dari namja mata musang itu.

"Tentu saja. Aa, suapi aku!"

Hap

Nyam

Nyam

Yunho tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong menyuapinya es krim itu, iapun kini balik menyendok es krim miliknya dan bersiap menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Jja, kau juga harus coba milikku. Palli, aaa-"

Hap

Nyam

Nyam

"Mashita!" pekik Jaejoong senang setelah melahap habis es krim milik Yunho.

Keduanya pun tersenyum bahagia dan kembali melanjutkan memakan es krim masing-masing. Nampak sesekali tawa terdengar dari keduanya saat Yunho menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu, atau mengomentari orang-orang disekitar mereka yang hari ini terlihat aneh.

Nampak kebahagiaan menguar jelas dari keduanya, dan itu membuat Changmin berpikir ulang tentang Yunho. Apalagi sejak menjadi kekasih nunanya, Yunho malah semakin bersikap baik kepadanya. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berbuat nakal kepada namja mata musang itu.

Ia pikir Yunho akan balas dendam padanya setelah berhasil mendapatkan nunanya, namun pemikirannya itu salah. Malah sekarang Yunho juga lebih memperhatikan dirinya. Mulai dari mengantarnya ke sekolah walau tanpa ia paksa, memberinya helm saat dirinya berboncengan dengan motornya, dan sekarang bahkan Yunho mengajaknya ke taman bermain bersama atas inisiatif Yunho sendiri dan tanpa rengekan paksaan dari dirinya.

Sungguh, hal ini sedikit membuatnya bingung.

Sejauh yang ia lihat, Yunho adalah orang yang baik. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasih nunanya yang dulu.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ne. Aku ingin ke toilet."

Suara sang nuna segera melunturkan lamunan Changmin. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dan menemukan sang nuna yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Changmin kembali asik memakan es krimnya. Namun pikirannya lagi-lagi terbayang akan wajah sang nuna yang begitu memancarkan saat bersama dengan Yunho. Ditambah lagi perhatian Yunho kepada nunanya yang membuat dirinya berpikir ulang akan namja tampan itu.

Haruskah ia mengizinkan nunanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho? Disatu sisi ia senang, karena Yunho bisa membuat nunanya bahagia. Ia juga mulai mempercayai namja tampan itu. Namun disisi lain kenangan buruk akan kekasih nunanya yang dulu masih membekas diingatannya. Dan itu membuatnya ragu.

"Kau mau tambah lagi Minie?"

Suara Yunho segera membuat Changmin tersadar kembali, ditatapnya namja yang sering dijahilinya itu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Ya, ia sudah mengambil keputusan sekarang. Ia akan memberikan kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk bisa membuat nunanya bahagia.

"Hyungie-" panggil Changmin dan semakin menatap dalam kearah Yunho. "Mianhae."

"Eh?" Yunho mengernyit bingung saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari Changmin. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengan?

"Mianhae, Min celing jailin hyungie."

Oh oh, kebingungan Yunho semakin nyata. Apa benar Changmin kini menyesali perbuatannya?

"Min cuma ga cuka ada olang yang deketin nuna Min. Min ga mau nuna Min cedih lagi kalena hyung jahatin nuna, dan bikin nuna nangic. Tapi-" Changmin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, melihat wajah Yunho yang nampak benar-benar kebingungan.

"Min halap hyungie gak akan buat nuna cedih. Min halap hyungie mau janji cama Min untuk gak buat nuna cedih. Kalena kalo hyungie buat nuna cedih, Min gak akan tinggal diam. Min akan balec dendam ke hyungie dan jadiin hyungie makanan jiji."

Degh

Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya. Apa ini nyata? Apa Changmin baru saja mengizinkannya untuk menjadi kekasih nunanya? Oh Tuhan! Jika ini nyata, maka ia sangat bersyukur. Changmin akhirnya mau merestuinya.

"Minie-ya!"

"Yaksok?"

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Changmin yang menyodorkan jari kelingking kepadanya. Ia pun tanpa ragu segera mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Changmin sambil berkata tegas-

"Yaksoke!"

"Cap?" kali ini Changmin menyodorkan jempolnya kearah Yunho dan Yunho kembali menempelkan jempolnya dijempol Changmin. "Hyungie uda janji, jadi hyungie gak boleh ingkal janji."

"Pasti. Hyung tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang suah hyung buat." Yunho pun mengacak sayang rambut Changmin, mengungkapkan jika dirinya benar-benar senang karena kini Changmin sudah memberikannya lampu hijau. Dan sepertinya, pandangan Changmin akan dirinya sudah berubah.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah."

Changmin juga ikut tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega saat mendengar keseriusan dalam ucapan Yunho. Dan ia yakin sekarang, keputusannya untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Yunho memanglah tepat. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak akan memperhatikan nunanya lagi, karena kalau sampai Yunho membuat nunanya sedih, maka ialah orang pertama yang akan membalas perbuatan Yunho itu.

Changminpun kembali memakan eskrimnya. Mengarahkan satu sendok penuh eskrimnya kearah Yunho meminta namja tampan itu untuk memakannya. Ahh, nampaknya hubungan mereka kini sudah menjadi lebih baik.

Jaejoong tidak hentinya mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya saat melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Changmin. Saat ia kembali dari toilet, ia mendengar Changmin yang meminta maaf kepada Yunho. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya kembali duduk dan terus menguping apa yang di bicarakan kedua namja yang amat disayanginya itu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat amat merasa bahagia saat mendengar janji Yunho.

"Changminie, gomawo." ucapnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya menatap kedua namja yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Saranghae Jung Yunho. Aku harap kau memagang janjimu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oshimai ^^

(END)

Setelah berbulan-bulan, sekali update langsung end? Apa ini -_-

Hehe... minna, hisashiburi... hohooo,, apa masih ada yang inget cerita ini? #krikk krikkk

Maaf ya menelantarkan cerita yang satu ini.. makasi ya bagi yang uda ngingetin buat lanjut cerita ini.. hhehee

Bang Imin udah mau ngasih jalan buat Yunho.. tenang saja Changmin, Yuno hyungie pasti bakal jagain nunamu dengan baik.. percayalah dengannya ^^

Jja, ini adalah akhir dari cerita イタズラなキッド.. terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti ceritanya.. terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah mensupport saya selaku author hingga cerita ini menemui akhirnya..

 **Jung Sister | Sashi boy YJ | jeje | Guest | Rsza | michiko r rin | ruixi1 | manize83 | JungKimCaca | birin rin | Ineedtohateyou | PURPLE - KIMlee | SFA30 | anjar913 | akiramia44 | younlaycious88 | azahra88 | vermilion | xianie | Guest | Vic89 | misschokyulate2 | littlecupcake noona | Andini010196 | shipper89 | FairyFaith | Momo ziel | fera95 | yeye uun | YJS | AprilianyArdeta | Youleebitha | cha yeoja hongki | Shim JaeCho | Guest | My jeje | lovgravanime14 | momo chan | sakura89hikaru | Puan Hujan | ccsyaoran01 | momo chan | Guest | ShimJaeCho | alice | egaeunsuk1 | ruixi**

Jangan kapok baca cerita saya ne.. dan sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya ~~

Minna, review onegaishimasu~~

Denpasar, 12 Januari 2016


End file.
